Can't Fight The Moonlight
by mslaurenmichelle
Summary: My take on how the second season of the show might go. Starts off as Jordan and Scott but ends with TC and Jordan.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Nothing's Right I'm Torn**

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. For this fanfic, I'm trying a new TV show entirely. I fell in love with NBC's The Night Shift, and wanted to write a fic that was completely about them. So, that being said, this is not a Glee fic, it is strictly The Night Shift. I love TC and Jordan, and this is my take on what could **_**potentially**_** happen in the second season, though it probably won't (and that's okay by me). Please note that while this starts out as a Scott-Jordan pairing (please don't hate me, because I really don't like them together), the endgame result is TC and Jordan. This story takes place a few months after the events of the finale. I don't own The Night Shift. The title of this fic comes from the song Can't Fight The Moonlight by LeAnn Rimes. The title of the chapter comes from Torn by Natalie Imbruglia.**

**If you would like to get updates on when the story will be posted, feel free to follow my twitter page, mslaurenmfanfic, where I'll post links to the chapters and possibly tweet spoilers for upcoming chapters.**

This wasn't how Jordan wanted things to turn out. For one thing, she thought that when she got married, it would be because she was in complete and utter love with her groom. And while she liked Scott and thought he was a good guy, she knew the main reason the two of them were getting married was so he wouldn't have to testify against her at the upcoming malpractice lawsuit for the death of Milo.

Of course it goes without saying she wishes she was marrying TC. That's what she cared the most about at the moment. She looked down at the white dress she was wearing, already late for the courthouse wedding that she was having with Scott.

Scott. At one point, Jordan was in love with him. But that was before she'd started working closely with TC. And for a little bit, she thought things were really going to work out for her and TC. She thought they could finally be a couple and make it work this time. But then Jordan got slapped with the malpractice suit and Scott felt bad about it and proposed so he wouldn't have to testify against her.

A knock on the door brought Jordan out of her thoughts. She shook her head as she went over to answer it. She opened the door and sighed when she saw TC. "You can't be here." Jordan said, trying to shut the door.

"Jordan, please hear me out." TC said, forcing himself into her house. "You can't marry Scott."

"I have to." Jordan answered, almost robotically. "I have to marry Scott. Now, if you'll excuse, I'm late for my wedding." She tried to push past TC, but he kept standing in the doorway. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I don't want to see you make this mistake. You don't love Scott because you're still in love with me." TC murmured.

"We can't do this right now." Jordan said. She grabbed her keys and her clutch from the countertop. "I need you to leave."

"I'm not leaving until the two of us talk." he said, continuing to block the door.

"T, you're being ridiculous. There's nothing for us to talk about. I'm marrying Scott, and I'm happy about it." _At least, I can make myself happy about it_ she thought to herself.

TC gave her a look. "Yeah, right. I totally believe you."

Jordan gave him a pointed look. "Well, you should; it's true. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a wedding to get to." Jordan said, trying to brush past TC. He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. "T, let me go." she whispered.

"Never." TC said, leaning down to kiss her.

Jordan felt herself come alive when their lips met. It never felt this good when she was with Scott. _But it was just so wrong_.

Jordan pushed on TC's chest. "Seriously, TC. We have to stop this."

"We?" he asked, a smiling growing on his face. "We have to stop this?"

She shot him a death glare. "This is so not the time. I'm running late already and the whole thing is holding me up even more."

"Why are you even marrying Scott? You know everyone in the hospital is on your side in this." He took her hands in his. "You don't have to be in a loveless marriage in order to win this case."

She yanked her hands away from his. "I have to go. I wish you would understand why I'm doing this." With a final shove, Jordan got him away from the door and walked out to her car. She just needed to get through the next half hour without any interruptions, and she'd be just fine.

-X-

"There you are!" Landry said when Jordan finally got to the courthouse. "People have been waiting for you. Even Michael's wondering if you got cold feet."

Jordan took a deep breath. "No. No cold feet. I'm ready to get married."

Landry gave her a knowing look. "Okay. Just remember, when you go to sign the marriage license, the last name is Clemmens, not Callahan."

Jordan gave Landry an innocent expression. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Landry opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the doors to the courthouse opening. "Jordan, good, you're finally here." Ragosa said, stepping outside. "Scott is waiting inside if you're ready."

Jordan nodded. "Yeah, okay. I'll be in shortly." Ragosa nodded and went back inside, most likely going to tell Scott that Jordan finally arrived.

Landry turned her attention back to Jordan. "You know, you don't have to do this. I'll vouch for you. After all, I don't think you should have been the one to work on the shooter, especially after what happened. I can say that you were in an altered mental state. The judge would have to take that into consideration."

Jordan gave her a small smile. "I'm fine. We should go inside. I have a wedding to take part in, and you can't have a wedding without a bride."

"Well, if this is what you truly want…"

"It _is_ what I want." _At least I think it is_, Jordan thought to herself as she walked up the steps to the courthouse and stepped inside.

"There you are, Jordan." Scott said, seeing his fiancé walk into the courthouse. "I was getting worried."

"No need to worry. I'm here and ready to get married." Jordan said, looking around at her friends from work gathered to wish them well.

Scott walked over to where Jordan was standing and took her hand. "Let's do this." He raised the hand he was holding and kissed it as the two of them started walking towards the judge's chambers together.

-X-

TC pulled up to the courthouse and quickly got off his bike, rushing inside to try and stop Jordan from making the biggest mistake of her life.

Inside the courthouse, Jordan was half listening to what the judge was saying. She was more worried about what TC was going to do to sabotage the wedding. He was entirely too calm when Jordan left her house, which could only mean one thing. "No…" she said, causing the proceedings to stop entirely.

"Is everything okay, Ms. Alexander?" the judge asked.

Jordan opened her mouth and tried to say something but was cut off by the doors being thrown open, revealing TC standing there.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Scott asked, staring at the unwelcome visitor.

"I-I don't know." Jordan stuttered, looking between the two men.

"Get him out of here. He wasn't invited and this is a private ceremony." Scott said, his glare intensifying.

"Scott, please—"

"Jordan, listen to me. _Please_." TC said, looking at Jordan pleadingly. "You have to hear me out."

"No, she doesn't." Scott said, taking one of Jordan's hands. "Get him out of here." he repeated.

"Wait." Jordan said, taking her hand back. "Just let me talk to T. Just for a few minutes." She stepped away from Scott and started walking towards TC with a slight scowl on her face. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the judge's chambers.

"Jordan, if you wanted to touch my muscles, you could have just asked."

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't just come here and interrupt my wedding. What were you thinking? No, don't answer that, because clearly, you weren't thinking."

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"And you thought _my wedding _was a good place to talk?"

"I didn't get to say everything I wanted to at your house. Jordan, I'm in love with you. Completely in love with you. It's like…every time I see you, my heart stops beating and I can't breathe. There's never been anyone else that makes me feel like this."

Jordan took a deep breath and sighed. "There's never been anyone else for me either." she said, quietly enough for him to hear.

"Then why are you marrying Scott instead of me?"

Jordan looked up at TC as a lone tear slid down her face. "Protection."

"Jordan, you know I can protect you way more than Scott can. I know you know that."

"T, you don't understand. When the shooter died, Scott said someone messed up. He said it in front of the detective. If Scott isn't able to testify during the court case, there isn't much of a case. I won't lose my license, and…I can try to be happy."

"You shouldn't have to force yourself to be happy with anyone. You should be with someone who makes you happy. You should be with me."

"I know. That's what my heart says, but my head…"

"Don't listen to your head. Do what your heart wants to do, Jordan."

More tears started to slide down Jordan's face. "I have to marry Scott." She quickly turned around and ran back to the judge's chambers.

She wasn't quick enough to miss the crestfallen look on TC's face.

Jordan stopped running when she got back to the chamber doors. She took a deep breath and wiped at her eyes, trying to hide the fact that she'd been crying. She rolled her shoulders back and walked into the room. "Sorry about the interruption, Your Honor." Jordan said when she opened the doors. "We can continue with the ceremony."

TC started wandering the halls of the courthouse. He didn't have anything to do, and the night shift didn't start for another hour and a half.

He passed the judge's chambers where Jordan and Scott were and he stopped and stared at the doors. _That should be me in there_. Before he could wallow anymore, the doors burst open and Scott and Jordan came out. Scott had a genuine smile on his face, but Jordan had one that didn't quite reach her eyes. More people started filing out and TC was standing to the left of the crowd. Jordan felt like someone's eyes were on her, and she turned her head to see TC staring at her. She gave him a small smile, reminiscent of the one she gave him after Ragosa called her and Scott the new power couple of the hospital.

TC knew what he needed to do.

He needed to fight for his girl.

-X-

"Welcome home, wifey." Scott said, opening the door to Jordan's – now their – house.

Jordan smiled at him and put her keys down on the table near the door. "I'm going to change and then I figured we could order take out. Does Chinese work for you?"

"Absolutely. I hate cooking, and I don't want to scare you away with my horrible cooking on our wedding night."

"Well, lucky for me, I already know you're a bad cook. Good thing I wasn't scared off." She started walking back to her – their – room and opened the door, pausing when she saw a sheet of paper on the bed. Raising an eyebrow, she walked over to the bed and picked it up, seeing her name written on the outside of the paper. She unfolded it and started reading.

_Dearest Jordan,_

_Since you're reading this, it means you went through with the wedding and married Scott. If I were the type of person to be pretend to be happy when I know someone is throwing their life away, I'd tell you congratulations. But I'm not that guy and I'm not going to do that. Instead, I'm going to ask that whenever you come back to the hospital, you meet me in the locker room where we had our kiss a few months ago, just so we can talk. Nothing will come of it, unless of course, you want something to come of it. Then I'll totally be on board for that._

_Loving you forever,  
>T<em>

Jordan read the note from TC over and over again. He couldn't be serious. There was absolutely no way that he was wanting to do anything innocent in that locker room. It just goes against everything in TC's nature. There was no way she'd go meet him there when she went back to work.

Except, there was a tiny part of her that wanted to know what TC was going to do. And the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to return to the hospital that night and just let TC have his way with her.

She heard the door start to open and quickly shoved the note under her pillow. She didn't need Scott to see that TC was here and that he'd left her a note. "Hey, I was going to go ahead and order the dinner. Do you want your usual?"

"Yeah. Lo mein sounds good." She smiled at him and waited for him to leave the room again. He gave her a small wink and left. Jordan sighed and pulled the note out from underneath her pillow and read it over again.

Looks like she was going to head into the hospital to work a few days earlier than she'd originally planned on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Drowning In My Loneliness**

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is the second chapter in my story, and I can't wait to further delve into the TC and Jordan relationship while breaking up Scott and Jordan just because I really can't stand them together (Callander forever!). As always, I don't own The Night Shift. The chapter title comes from Black Roses Red by Alana Grace.**

TC was leaving one of the trauma rooms to check up on a patient he'd admitted the night before when he heard a flurry of excitement come from the main lobby of the ER. He looked up from the patient's chart and saw Jordan standing there, next to a less than enthusiastic Scott. TC scowled at the two of them, but mostly at Scott, because he could never be truly mad at Jordan for anything really.

"Only taking one day off after your wedding? Now that's what I call dedication." Nurse Ramos said to the two of them. TC detected a slight edge in her voice and he smiled to himself; he knew full well that she was rooting for TC and Jordan to get back together.

"We just had some things we needed to check up on." Jordan said, eyes wandering to find TC. "At least I did."

This caused TC's ear to slightly perk up. If Jordan looked right at him when she said that, she must have gotten his note. Just to be clear, he slightly tilted his head towards the locker room and she slightly nodded.

TC put the patient's chart back at the nurses' station and started walking towards the locker room. He had some things he needed to say to Jordan, and they really couldn't wait.

"So, what do we call you now? Are you still Doctor Alexander, or are you Doctor Clemmens? Or are you hyphenating your name?" Paul asked.

Jordan and Scott shared a look. "I haven't actually given it any thought. I guess until I figure it out, it can be Doctor Alexander still." Jordan looked around for TC and when she didn't find him, figured he'd already went to the locker rooms for their talk.

"Aren't you taking my name?" Scott asked, seeming surprised she didn't want to be the new Doctor Clemmens.

"Scott, I don't know. I haven't thought about it at all. I have something I need to check up on. I will think about what I want to be called while I'm here at the hospital during the shift and will make sure you all know." Jordan started walking away. Go figure, she hadn't even talked to TC yet and was already on edge.

She didn't even get a good night's sleep the night before because she'd been too keyed up after reading TC's letter. On the one hand, she wanted this marriage with Scott to work out because she did care for him, and no one deserved to be put through hell for nothing. But on the other side, she had the most intense feelings in the world for TC, and she knew working side by side with him every night wasn't going to diminish the feelings (and if Jordan was being honest with herself, she knew the feelings would only increase if they kept working together, and she didn't really mind that fact so much).

She slowly opened the door to the rooms. "T? You in here?" She shut the door and looked around, not finding him anywhere. Maybe she'd imagined the whole nonverbal exchange from a few moments ago.

The door to the bathroom opened and TC stepped out. "Sorry, did you want to talk about something?"

Jordan raised an eyebrow at him. "You were the one who left a note on my bed. I thought you wanted to talk."

TC stepped around her and locked the door. "I know. I just wanted to make sure we'll have complete privacy when we do."

"So you chose a locker room in a gossipy hospital to talk privately?"

"I did lock the door, right?" he said, walking closer to where she was standing. Jordan started to back up and felt an involuntary shiver run down her spine.

She ducked out of the way and walked to the opposite end of the room. "So, what are you wanting to talk about?"

TC turned around and stared into Jordan's eyes. "I love you."

"I realize that, T. But we can't be together. Not now, and maybe not ever. I'm with Scott, and I have been for awhile now. You need to get that through your head."

"Come on, Jordan. That kiss yesterday before your wedding meant something and you know it. And when we were in here? That meant something even more. Because you and I both know that you wouldn't have kissed me if you didn't feel something for me."

"TC, I love you. You know I do, and pretty much everyone in this hospital knows that. But with the malpractice suit and everything coming up, it's not smart. And I'm _married_. I can't do this to Scott. It's not fair to him."

"No, what's not fair to him is you being in love with someone else. Jordan, he's clearly in love with you, and you aren't in love with him. Do you realize the consequences of what could happen?"

"Are you really trying to tell me about consequences? Hello, pot meet kettle. You are like the king of not thinking about consequences until after the situation."

"What does that mean?" TC said with a small smirk on his face.

"It means that when everyone says no, for some reason, you think it's a yes from everyone. You'll do anything without thinking what could happen. I think that's part of the reason we didn't work the first time—"

"Don't say that. You know very well that's why we were great together. We were able to balance each other out. That's how it's always been, and that's the way it should be." He started to walk closer to Jordan, and this time she didn't try and move out of the way.

"It can't be like that anymore." Jordan said, walking backwards until her back hit the wall. TC kept walking towards her and put his hands on the wall next to her. "What are you doing?"

TC didn't answer her, instead choosing just to gaze into her eyes. Jordan felt another shiver run down her spine. "I think you know what I'm doing."

Jordan licked her lips and willed herself to try and move but she just couldn't do it. This is what she wanted, and she definitely wanted it with TC, not Scott.

"Just tell me when to stop and I'll stop." TC leaned down slowly, obviously trying to kiss her. Jordan was completely content with letting that happening, until she heard the little voice in back of her head.

"Stop." Jordan said, pushing TC away from her. "I'm sorry, T, I'm so sorry." She moved away from him and ran out of the locker room, almost running into Topher.

"Oh, sorry, Jordan. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I-uh-I…" Jordan trailed off and heard the door to the locker room open behind her. She turned around at the same time as Topher did and they both saw TC.

It didn't take him all that long to put two and two together. "T, can I have a word? _Now_."

"TC didn't do anything." Jordan said quickly. "No, it's just…it's almost the anniversary of my dad dying. And it's rough, you know?" she said, telling Topher a little lie in order to save TC from getting berated by his best friend.

A look of understanding passed over Topher's features. "Oh, that's coming up? I always thought it was later in the year." He shook his head. "Sorry about that. But, while I have the two of you here, I was wondering if I could pick your brains on a patient." He started walking off and Jordan turned to TC and gave him an apologetic glance. He just shrugged his shoulders and started following Topher.

-X-

At the end of their shift, Jordan was talking to Krista about something she had noticed during a surgery they had done together. "So, if you just change the angle, it'll be easier to do the sutures."

"Thanks, Jordan. You know, these last few months have been some of the best times of my life. I feel like I've learned a lot and I've met some great people while here too."

Jordan gave her a smile. "It has been pretty good hasn't it?" She looked across the nurses' station desk and saw TC standing there, obviously listening in our conversation. Their eyes met and he give his signature smirk and Jordan tried to ignore the fluttering feeling in her heart.

"You know I wanted to quit med school? And experiencing this, it made me happy I decided to stick with it."

Jordan let out a small laugh. "At one point during med school, everyone wants to quit. It happens to the best of us."

TC walked over to where the two of them were talking. "Well, I would like to point out to the both of you that I never thought about quitting while I was in med school."

Jordan gave him a pointed look. "Oh, right. It was during residency then. After, I believe, I gave a patient a diagnosis that you completely missed." She smirked at his feigned wounded expression before turning back to Krista. "So don't worry about questioning if this is the right path for you. Because, believe me, I know it is."

"You ready to go home?" Scott asked, coming up from behind the two of them. TC sighed to himself as he finished a note on the patient's chart and started walking away.

Jordan looked up at him while secretly hoping to make eye contact with TC one last time. There was awkwardness between them during the whole shift, and she wanted some time to sit down and talk to TC about what exactly was going on between the two of them. "Yeah, I'm ready." She gave Krista one last smile and walked out of the hospital with Scott.

"Is everything okay?" Scott asked, getting into his car. "You seem really distracted."

"It was just a slightly difficult night. It didn't go as well as I wanted it to."

"Well, things can only look up from here, right?" Scott asked as he started the car.

Jordan sighed and leaned back against the seat. "Yeah. It can only go upwards from here."

-X-

TC got back to his apartment and slammed his door. He knew he shouldn't have tried to kiss Jordan, but he just couldn't help it. Whenever he was around her, it's like his brain shut off around her and instead he'd do the most stupidest things.

The worst part about the whole encounter in the locker room is that he felt like things would be back to normal after they talked. And by normal, he meant Scott would be gone – or at least out of the picture – and the two of them would get to be together again. He honest to God thought that was going to happen. But then he went and blew it by kissing her.

TC walked over to the countertop and grabbed the bottle of whiskey that was sitting there. He didn't even bother grabbing a glass – he knew he'd be just fine with the bottle and him in front of the TV set until he ultimately passed out until a few hours before his shift would start.

It was nights – er, mornings – like these when he wished he still had Jordan by his side.

-X-

"_That's_ what you're wearing to bed?" Scott asked when he walked into the room.

Jordan had already been sitting in bed for a good twenty minutes before Scott showed up. She looked up at him with a confused look on her face, then looked down at what she was wearing. A Johns Hopkins tee shirt and U.S. Army sweatpants. "Oh. Yeah. They're just really comfortable." _And they're the only thing left of TC's I have that I can wear when I miss him the most _she thought to herself. Not in the mood to get in an argument about her choice of pajamas, she turned off the bedside table lamp and rolled onto her left shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Scott asked, pulling back the sheets to get into bed next to Jordan.

"I said I'm fine, Scott." she snapped at him. "I just want to go to sleep."

But Jordan couldn't shake the thought that if it was TC laying down next to her, he wouldn't have had to ask her multiple times if she was okay. Instead, he'd just pull her close to him and let her sleep, not making her talk until she wanted to.

She heard Scott start snoring next to her, and she rolled her eyes. She got up and grabbed her phone, scrolling through her contacts. She stopped on TC's name and pulled up their texts they'd shared.

_Here's hoping you're having a better time right now than I am_. She looked down at Scott, deciding she actually wasn't all that tired after all. She walked into the living room and turned on the television.

Her phone lit up and vibrated in her hand. _Sorry love. No such luck._

Jordan smiled to herself. It always amazed her that even though they broke up so many years ago that they still somehow managed to have bad nights and good nights on the same nights.

Her phone buzzed again and she saw another text from TC. _How are you feeling about the trial coming up? It's next week, isn't it?_

Jordan felt her heart speed up. She honestly wasn't ready for it. She was scared to death that something bad was going to happen, and she just couldn't shake that feeling. _Nervous and scared. I don't want it to be here._

She curled up on the couch and wrapped herself around the fuzzy gray blanket. She was suddenly hit with a wave of tiredness.

Before she closed her eyes, her phone buzzed again. She clicked it open and smiled when she ready TC's words. _Don't worry about anything. You're a great doctor, and I'm sure we'll all have wonderful things to say on your behalf. Any judge would be foolish not to rule in your favor_.

Jordan felt a wave of calmness come over her. She'd have to thank TC for saying that when she saw him at their next shift.

Until then, she needed some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: It's Never Really Over**

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. If you're a member of the site, I try to reply to your reviews, but for the guests of the site, I want to know I appreciate your reviews as well. This chapter starts the trial and the trial will probably span through the next few chapters. Also, I didn't know what Janet's actual job was and I don't think it was ever mentioned on the show, so I decided to make her one of Jordan's lawyers. As always I don't own The Night Shift. The chapter title comes from Sober by Kelly Clarkson.**

"I don't think I've ever been this nervous for anything in my life." Jordan told Janet as they waited in the front of courtroom before day one of the trial started.

Janet gave her a sympathetic smile. "They have absolutely no case. Besides, we have enough people here to vouch for you. This shouldn't take more than a few days at the most."

"It's not the testimony that I'm worried about. I just…what if something goes wrong? What if they found some evidence that makes the jury think I did something to purposely kill Milo?"

"Jordan, you can't think like that. You have nothing to worry about." Janet said, giving her friend a hug. "Everything is going to be just fine."

The doors to the courtroom opened and the bailiff stepped out. "They're ready for you inside."

Jordan took a deep breath and stood up from where she was sitting. "I wish Scott was here with me."

Janet gave her a sad look. "He had a surgery that he couldn't get out of. As a doctor, and having thousands of doctor friends, you have to understand that."

"I know, I know. It would just be nice to have my husband here with me. Especially with something as important as this."

The two women walked into the courtroom and took their places at the defendant stand. Jordan felt someone tap her on the back, and she turned around to see TC was sitting behind her. "It's going to be okay, Jordan."

"How can you tell that?"

"Because you, Toph, and I know what happened in the radiology suite. And Landry's testifying for you. You're going to be fine."

"That's what I keep telling her." Janet said, smiling at TC. "And T, promise me when they call you up to testify that you won't make any inappropriate references during testimony."

TC feigned hurt. "What would make you think I would do that?" All he got in response from the two of them was stern glares. "I promise, I won't say anything idiotic or anything that isn't related to the case while I'm on the stand."

"Thank you, T." Jordan said, releasing a sigh of relief.

"All rise." the bailiff said as everyone in the courtroom stood up. Jordan smoothed her skirt and looked across the courtroom at the prosecutor. She felt her stomach squirm and she felt a wave of dizziness wash over this. "Now entering, the Honorable Judge Franklin Cole." The judge came out from his office and sat in the judge's box.

"Be seated." He looked at the case file on the desk and looked out at Jordan and Janet. "You're accused of not doing enough to save the life of Milo Osborn when he was injured in the hospital you work at, and it ultimately led to his death. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty, Your Honor." Janet said. Jordan stared straight ahead, trying to keep her breathing under control.

"Very well. The prosecution calls Ms. Landry de la Cruz to the stand."

Jordan's eyes followed Landry as she started walking to the witness box. She didn't even understand why the prosecution insisted on using Landry in their testimony when it was obvious that she'd be on Jordan's side.

"Please state your name for the official record." The DA started walking towards Landry with a cold look on his face.

"Landry de la Cruz."

"And how do you know the defendant?"

"She's my coworker at San Antonio Memorial Hospital."

"And can you explain what happened on the night of July 15, 2014?"

Landry blinked and leaned forward to the microphone that was set up for her talk into. She wanted to make sure everyone knew what happened that night. "There was a hostage situation in the hospital. Jordan and two of our other coworkers were being held hostage by Milo. He was knocked out by one of them and needed medical attention. Our boss, Michael Ragosa, told Jordan that he needed medical attention. Jordan made the decision to fix his carotid artery damage on her own. She did what any doctor would have done if they were put in her shoes."

"You don't think Doctor Alexander should have gone home after the events of the night had transpired?"

"In my medical opinion, I believe she should have. But in the my personal opinion, I think she looked at the situation and noticed that the ER was going to be swamped, and decided to stick around to make sure we'd have everything under control. If I was in the same situation as Jordan was, I'd do the same thing."

Jordan looked to see the expression on the DA's face and she had to admit, she cracked a small smile to see that he was so mad. That's what he got for continuing this stupid trial.

Jordan sat back in her seat. The other side had just gone through one witness and she was so ready for this to be done.

"Are you okay?" Janet whispered to Jordan. She turned her attention to her friend and lawyer and nodded. "This will be over soon enough."

"The prosecution calls TC Callahan to the stand." Jordan's head snapped up.

She watched as TC confidently stepped up to the witness stand and turned to face everyone who was in the courtroom. _Please don't make any innuendos, T. I don't need that right now_ Jordan thought to herself.

"State how you know the defendant."

"She's my coworker. She is also my ex-girlfriend." _Please just leave it at that, T_ she thought again.

"According to records, you were in the radiology room with the defendant during the hostage situation. It also appears you were the one who caused the injury to the victim. Is that true?"

"Well, it was unintentional. But I guess I did."

"What was going through your mind while you were in the hostage situation?"

Jordan leaned closer to Janet. "What does the hostage situation have to do with anything?" she asked as TC answered the question. "I don't want TC to break down while he's on the stand.

"He's probably just trying to get under TC's skin. It'll be okay. TC can handle himself. He's made progress the last few months. You and I have both seen it. If it starts to get out of hand, I'll call an objection."

Jordan nodded and turned her attention back to the questioning. "Now, is it true that a few months before this all happened, the defendant was also in some hot water in the hospital."

Jordan raised an eyebrow. That situation was supposed to be taken care of, thanks to the strings TC managed to pull with the paramedic.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"It was reported that the defendant cut off a do not treat bracelet and started working on a patient."

"Well, that's not the truth. The paramedic retracted his statement. That should be in legal's notes." TC said, clearly getting testy with the prosecution.

"He's going to snap soon if they don't get to the point." Jordan said. "They need to hurry it along."

"And with that in mind, do you think the defendant would purposely botch a seemingly easy surgery to extract revenge on the man who held her hostage."

"Listen here. There are only three people who understand what happened in that radiology suite. I understand it, Topher Zia understands it, and Jordan understands it. We were in a hostage situation, and that's not normal in a shift. Jordan was told by our boss that she needed to help the agent. She did what she could. That's exactly what Landry told you, and that's what all of our coworkers are going to tell you."

"Do you think Jordan Alexander would purposely botch a surgery to extract revenge?" the prosecutor asked again.

"No, I don't. Jordan is a passionate doctor. She tries to help all of her patients to the best of her abilities. She thought she could handle fixing the carotid artery, so she did the surgery. I've known Jordan for years, and I know she would never intentionally do this to anyone."

Jordan kept her eyes trained to the front of the room, but her mind was racing. Something clicked inside of her and suddenly, everything made sense.

It all started the night of the monster storm. With the kiss in the locker room. The next night after that when TC and Scott got in the fight. Everything that went down in the radiology and the morning of the wedding. Jordan thought TC just wanted them to be together to return to some sort of normalcy. She thought that when he said he was in love with her, he was half joking, or trying to mess with her mind.

That wasn't the case for Jordan anymore. She knew how he really felt. He was completely in love with her, and like someone turned on a light switch, she realized how she honestly and truly felt about TC. Sure, she knew somewhere in the back of her mind that she loved him and that she would always care about him. But listening to what he was saying on the stand, it was brought to the forefront of her mind.

Just like what TC said to her the morning she was getting married, she realized that she was completely and utterly in love with him. She _knew_ she wished the one she married was TC, but at first it was just because she knew what he was going through and the two of them could relate. But now she realized why she truly wanted it.

Jordan wanted to spend the rest of her life with TC, not Scott.

All of the things that Jordan was thinking the day of the wedding wasn't because she was getting traditional pre-wedding jitters that almost every bride gets in the movies and in books. She was getting those jitters because she _truly _didn't belong with Scott. She belonged with TC, and she was finally realizing it.

-X-

After court was adjourned for the day and was to resume the next morning, Jordan quickly stood up. "Can we discuss the first day of the case a little later?" she quickly asked Janet. Janet raised an eyebrow, but nodded. Jordan gave her a thankful look and took off to find TC.

It wasn't that hard to find him, of course. He was standing out by the doors to the courthouse, almost as if he was expecting Jordan to come find him.

"I think that went fairly well." TC said with a smile on his face.

Jordan stared back at him with almost a dreamy expression on her face. "Yeah, it really did. T, can we talk somewhere? In private?"

"Yeah, sure." He led them to a different part of the courthouse, one that more secluded. "Is everything okay, Jordan?"

"I just want to thank you for what you said when you were on the stand—"

"I did what everyone would have done."

"I realized something when you were up there. I realized that I loved you the way that you still love me, and that I never really stopped loving you. I feel like I've already messed things up and that we're stuck in a very precarious situation, but I just want to know that when we get out of this situation, I'm going to be with you and everything is going to work out between us. I can feel it this time." Jordan said, looking up to see TC with his signature smirk on his face. "Why are you looking like that?"

"I can't believe it took you this long to figure it out. But then again, I always have been the one to figure things out quicker than you."

"Yeah right, TC Callahan." Her facial features softened. "But I love you. So much."

"Oh Jordan, I love you too. More than you will ever know." He stared into her eyes. "I'm going to kiss you now. Are you okay with that?"

Jordan smiled and smacked him playfully. "Yes, TC. You have my permission to kiss me." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. He pulled her closer to him, much like what happened in the locker room. She ran her hands through his hair and felt him smile against her.

"I've really missed you, Jordan."

"Me too, T."

He took one of her hands and held it in his as they started walking out of the courthouse. "So, what does this mean for us?"

Jordan sighed, not completely knowing herself. "Well, I'm married to Scott. I need him to at least think we have a chance until the trial is over. And after that…we'll take it from there. But what I do know is that I want to be with you, and I don't really think I can wait until the trial is over."

"Jordan Alexander, are you suggesting what I think you are? I didn't think you had it in you."

"_I _don't think I have it in me either. But T, I can't spend any more time thinking that the two of us aren't together when we should be. You and I both know it, and I honestly think that deep down inside Scott knows it too." She leaned her head on his shoulder as they kept walking. "So let's try to keep this on the down low as much as possible. That means no monkey business at work. Gossip spreads like wildfire in there."

"Yeah, I am surprised that Kenny didn't tell anyone about what he saw in the locker room." TC said as they kept walking.

"I may have convinced him not to tell anyone." Jordan said with a sly look on her face.

"You always were the one in our relationship who was good with words." TC said, walking her to her car. "So, I guess I'll see you at the hospital?"

"Ragosa said I have the night off. He thought it would be good since today is the first day of the trial." Jordan gave him a small smile. "There's still some time before your shift starts. I'm starving and I need to eat something. Want to grab an early dinner somewhere? I was thinking the taco place we used to go when I first moved here."

TC smiled and went around to the other side of her car. "I think that sounds like a great idea."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Lay With Me So It Doesn't Hurt**

**Author's Note: Here's the fourth installment of my story. Thanks to everyone who has read, favorited, alerted, and reviewed the story. This chapter once again occurs outside of the hospital because I think sometimes it would be nice to see that happen on the show, just not all of the time. However, my story takes pretty much out of the hospital except for a few later chapters. There's some flashbacks in this chapter, and they are in italics. As always, I don't own The Night Shift or any of its characters. The chapter title comes from Stay With Me by Sam Smith (which is like the best song to describe the TC/Jordan relationship).**

A few days after the trial started, TC and Jordan were standing in the fellowship hall of a church in San Antonio, waiting for the christening of Topher and Janet's twins to start.

But what they were really doing was trying to figure out ways they could secretly hold hands without anyone else seeing what they were trying to do.

"T, pay attention." Jordan hissed slightly, looking down at the twin (she was fairly certain it was Maggie) to make sure she didn't wake up.

"We're supposed to be greeting people that we don't know. No one is going to know that the two of us aren't together." TC said, whispering back to Jordan.

"Scott is going to be here soon. I don't want him to find out."

"Everything okay with the two of you?" Topher asked, noticing there was some form of tension between the two godparents.

"Just fine." Jordan said with a slight smile on her face.

Topher raised his eyebrows and went back to saying hello to various relatives that were trickling into the church. He knew something was going on with the two of them, and he needed to talk to TC about it. "T, do you think you could help me out with something for the reception later?"

TC nodded and handed the twin in his hands over to Janet. "This one is Maggie right?"

"For the last time, T, I have Maggie." Jordan said. "You were holding Cassandra."

"Janet, you have to set the obviously confused godmother straight. She's going to cause the twins to have an identity crisis." TC said, winking in Jordan's direction.

"Well, actually T, Jordan was right. Maybe we should rethink the godfather, or he's going to cause the twins to have an identity crisis." Janet said, smiling at the look of disbelief on his face.

The doors to the church and most of the night shift staff came into the church, Scott right behind them. TC made a face at Jordan and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Knock it off, T." she warned.

"They're so adorable, Topher." Krista said, looking at Cassandra in Janet's arms. "Which one is this?"

"Janet has Cassandra and Jordan's holding Maggie. Even though I still believe I was right the whole time." TC said, making everyone start laughing.

Scott walked over to where Jordan was standing and stopped next to her. "Just think, once we're both ready, we'll be in this position. Just not for a few years, right?"

Jordan gave him a weak smile. She knew she was ready to be a mom, she just knew she wanted kids with someone else.

She looked down at TC and saw his brow was furrowing by the second. Clearly, he was thinking the same thing she was. Jordan looked down at Maggie and smiled. "Yeah, I can't wait."

Scott smiled and kissed her before he started walking into the church to get a seat. The rest of the staff lingered for a few minutes more before following Scott in.

TC moved closer to Jordan. "If you're having kids with anyone, it's going to be me." he whispered, low enough for only her to hear.

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing myself." Jordan whispered back. She winked at him and gave him a small smile.

"Well, I think it's time for the ceremony to start. We should head inside the sanctuary." Topher said as he started walking into the church. Jordan gave Maggie to Janet and she followed her husband into the church, finally giving TC and Jordan time to be alone. Even if it was only for a few moments.

"I think Toph is starting to suspect something." Jordan said, turning to face TC.

He shrugged it off. "Toph's my best friend. He just knows something is going on because I'm acting different."

"We just need to be careful, T." Jordan said, walking into the church. TC stared after her with a soft smile on his face, shook his head, and followed her into the church.

The pastor stepped out from the altar a few minutes later and smiled at everyone who was seated in the church. "Good morning and welcome to a special service. Today, we celebrate the baptism of Margaret and Cassandra Zia, and we have a lot of other worship planned out for you." Topher and Janet stood up and walked up to the front of the church with the twins in their hands.

"Is this the part where we go up with them?" TC asked, leaning over to whisper in Jordan's ear.

"I don't know, you were distracting me the whole time they talked about what we were supposed to be doing." Jordan whispered back.

"You still get distracted by me?" TC asked with a smirk. "I thought you'd gotten over that by now."

Jordan blushed and thought back to when they had their first conversation during residency.

_Jordan was the type of person to be early to everything. When she was growing up, her parents had the mentality of "if you're early, you're on time, and if you're on time, you're late." It had been instilled in her for years, and even though she was living on her own, she found it hard to shake the habit. Her attending at the hospital often commending her on being early to her shifts as it allowed for her to start checking up on her patients than her fellow residents. _

_The only thing she didn't like about the constant being early was the reputation she had earned from her coworkers, especially one in particular. His name was TC Callahan, and he thought he was the best thing to happen to the hospital. And Jordan couldn't stand him._

_She entered the hospital, greeted the nurses and the doctors that were at the nurses' station, and started towards the locker rooms to start getting ready for her shift._

_In all honesty, this was her favorite part of her shift. She wouldn't spend a lot of time in the locker rooms, but she the short amount of time she was in there, she would collect her thoughts and get ready for another day of saving lives._

_She smiled to herself when she started throwing her clothes from the day in her locker and grabbed her scrubs from the neatly folded pile in her locker (another habit she couldn't shake from her mind) when she felt someone's eyes on her. She turned to her left and saw TC, without a shirt on, leaning against a set of lockers and staring at her. She let out a small shriek and grabbed anything she could find so she could cover up. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed, absolutely positive she was blushing. She tried to look anywhere but his shirtless body (even though she did think his abs were very nice)._

_TC shrugged. "I heard someone else come in. I wanted to see who it was." He smirked at her. "Nice body."_

_Jordan flushed an even darker shade of red, turned around, and threw on her scrubs top and bottoms. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Well, I work in this hospital. I'm here so I can further learn how to be a doctor. Even though I think I'm already a damn good one."_

_Jordan turned back around with a questioning look on her face. "Are you always like this? So cocky and full of yourself?" Jordan watched as TC's smirk grew even wider. "You look like an idiot when you do that."_

"_An idiot? That's not what most people say."_

_Jordan grabbed her ponytail holder from where it was sitting inside her locker and tied her hair back. "At least to your face."_

"Toph's giving us a look. We should probably go up there." TC whispered to Jordan. She jumped slightly and nodded. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. I was just thinking about our first interaction at the hospital." she whispered back. They both stood up and walked to the front of the church, standing next to the proud parents.

-X-

"That was a wonderful ceremony, Toph." Jordan said when they were all at the reception for the twins. "Even though T missed most of the rest of the service because he felt asleep."

"The services are just too long most of the time. I'm a fan of the short and sweet." TC said unapologetically. "Besides, it shouldn't take that long to pour some water onto two baby's heads."

Jordan slightly chuckled to herself. She knew TC wasn't really a fan of anything that required some form of pomp and circumstance, and she knew his feelings on baptisms, even ones for his goddaughters, would be the same way.

"T, do you think I could talk to you for a second?" Topher asked. TC looked slightly confused but followed his friend out all the same.

"What's on your mind, Toph?"

"What the hell is going on between you and Jordan? And don't tell me the two of you are just friends, because I've been getting this sense that it's more than that. We've been through this once already; you need to back off from Jordan. She's in relationship T, _she's married._ You need to let the two of them be happy, even if we don't like the two of them together."

"No, you need to listen to me, Topher. Jordan came to me. She said she wanted to be with me. I'm not forcing her into doing something she doesn't want to do. We're taking it slowly and waiting until the trial is over, and we'll go from there. She doesn't want to be with Scott. Everyone knows that, and probably deep down inside, Scott probably knows that too. We just have to wait for this whole mess to be over and then we can be together." Giving his friend a cold stare, he walked away from Topher and back into the reception hall.

He looked around to try and find Jordan, just so he'd be able to talk to someone who would listen to him instead of jumping to conclusions and telling him what he was doing wrong. He felt his heart swell when he saw her standing with some people from the night shift. He felt a soft smile start to spread across his face when she started laughing at something Drew said, but felt the smile fade when Scott came up from behind and put a hand on her shoulder. He sighed and walked over to where his coworkers were standing.

"So, TC, is it true? Did you actually fall asleep during the service?" Drew asked, trying to hide the smile forming on his face.

"Wow, Jordan, you really can't keep your mouth shut, can you?" TC asked, feigning hurt.

"It's just a classic TC Callahan move. I couldn't help but tell everyone about it." Jordan said nonchalantly.

"Do you really think that was appropriate TC?" Scott asked, instantly making TC annoyed. "What if one day, Cassandra or Maggie comes up to you and asks about the day they were baptized. What are you going to do when you can't tell them anything about it?"

"Direct them to their Aunt Jordan. Or tell a lie about the ceremony. They won't be able to remember anything about it." TC said, shrugging his shoulders. Everyone started to laugh, but Scott grew rigid and pursed his lips.

Jordan, noticing tension between the two of them, stepped in front of TC. "Do you think we should go get the present we got for Topher and Janet?"

Jordan and TC, deciding that the twins would be getting enough presents from other people in attendance at the baptism, thought it would be better to get Topher and Janet something that would benefit them. TC and Jordan thought it would be a good idea to get their friends a coupon book for nights when they needed time away from their kids. They would drop the kids off at either Jordan's or TC's for a few hours and have some well deserved time together.

TC, glad for any time he could get Jordan away from Scott and be able to spend some time with her jumped at the opportunity. "Yeah, sounds good." He smiled at her and followed her out of the church to her car.

"Sorry about Scott's comment." Jordan said, biting her lip. "You know he doesn't know you as well as the rest of us do."

"Unfortunately, Jordan, I'm used to your husband being such a dick to me. He just doesn't like me, and I just don't like him. I don't even understand what you saw in him at all."

Jordan's eyes narrowed. "Why are you bringing this up?" She quickly unlocked her car door and grabbed the present.

"I'm just trying to understand why someone as amazing and spectacular as you would settle for someone like Scott is who is a dick and frankly quite bland."

Jordan rolled her eyes and slammed the car door. "Just go to hell TC." She turned on her heel and walked back inside the church.

-X-

TC got back to his apartment that night feeling completely drained. He'd completely blown it with Jordan back at the church, and he was getting upset about it.

He considered stopping by the liquor store on the way back from the ceremony but decided it was rather counterproductive for him to do that. Instead, he grabbed the remote off the couch and started aimlessly flipping through the channels, hoping something would catch his eye.

He stopped when he got to a movie that was playing on one of the twenty four movie channels. He smiled when he realized what movie it was because it was one of Jordan's all time favorite movies. He grabbed his phone off the small coffee table that was in front of the couch and went to text Jordan to make sure she knew it was on, but froze. He didn't know if he should be the one to tell her that.

"Stop being such a wimp." TC muttered to himself. He pulled up her name and started typing. _Funny Girl is on right now. I just thought you'd like to know_.

There. That was an innocent enough text. She wouldn't have to respond to the text if she didn't want to and could enjoy her favorite movie.

He set the phone down next to him on the couch and leaned back against the cushions. If TC was going to be honest, he actually enjoyed the movie the first time he watched it with her. His only complaint was that two and half hours was extremely long for the movie when it could have been done just as well with an hour shaved off.

He sighed to himself and stretched out all the way on the couch. He hoped what he said to Jordan earlier didn't completely ruin what they had just restarted for the two of them.

-X-

"Was TC being serious about lying to the girls when they get older?" Scott asked when they got back from the church.

The questioning from Scott had been happening all afternoon and Jordan was nearing the end of her patience. "Scott, it's TC. What do you think the answer to your question is?" She started digging through her purse to find her phone. It had vibrated when she was on her way home from the church and she didn't want to miss anything important from someone. She frowned slightly when she saw it was a text from TC, but decided to open it anyway. She read what he wrote and let out a small squeal. Her favorite movie was on and somehow TC had managed to remember it was her favorite.

"I'll be back." Jordan said, putting her phone back in her purse. She grabbed her cars keys off the countertop and went back out to her car.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked, curious as to where his wife was going in the middle of the afternoon.

"I just have something I have to take care of." Jordan opened the car door and started to drive to TC's apartment.

She got there five minutes later and ran up the stairs to his apartment. She hastily knocked on the door, hoping he'd hear the door from whatever he was doing on the inside.

TC opened the door and a confused look crossed his face. "Jordan? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought we could watch Funny Girl together. It's my favorite after all." Without waiting for confirmation from TC, she pushed her way past him and flopped down on the couch, smiling when she saw it was still going on.

TC gave himself a small smile and walked over and sat next to her. "I'm sorry about what I said at the church."

Jordan gave him a sorrowful look. "I know you are, T. I just…I'm stressed. With this whole situation and with the court case. I just need a break."

TC wrapped his arms around Jordan's midsection and pulled her closer to him. "Well, you have me and you have Funny Girl. Although I find it interesting you wanted to watch it with me instead of your husband."

Jordan shrugged. "He just talks during the whole movie. And he doesn't like Barbra Streisand." She looked up at TC and cupped his cheek. "I love you, T."

He leaned down and lightly kissed her. "I love you too, Jordan. Don't ever doubt that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Just Remember That I Love You**

**Hey everyone! I finally sat down and planned out how long the story would be and how many chapters this will be. It will be a grand total of fourteen chapters. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and followed the story. This chapter features the end of the trial. I know I said it would be a few chapters, but as I writing it, the trial seemed to drag on and on, so I shortened it slightly. Also, this chapter is a lot shorter than the chapters so far have been in this story and is shorter than the rest of the chapters. As always, I don't own The Night Shift or any of its characters. The chapter titles comes from I Believe In You by Hope Partlow.**

"I'm not sure how much more of this I can take." Jordan said when the trial was entering its third week. "Shouldn't it be over with now?"

Janet sighed from where she was sitting next to Jordan. "I don't know what's taking them so long."

Jordan groaned and sat back against her chair. She'd been done with this trial since it started, and even before it started, and just wanted it to be over so she could get back to living the life she'd been planning on.

"All rise." she heard the bailiff say in the same monotone voice she'd heard the last few weeks. She listened half heartedly as the judge made his spiel about what was on the docket for the day.

But something he said caught Jordan's attention. "The prosecution has one more witness, then the jury will go into deliberation."

Jordan looked over at Janet with a hopeful look on her face. Hopefully today would be Jordan's last day in hell before the trial was done for good.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see TC sitting behind her, just like he had for the last three weeks. "Hey, you've got this." TC whispered to her. "No one on that jury can convict you."

"Thanks, T." Jordan whispered back as the last witness was called to the stand. She turned her attention to listen to what the witness was saying. Of course the one that the prosecution decided to use last was the detective from the San Antonio Police Department that had been harassing her that night at the hospital. She tried her hardest not to roll her eyes whenever the detective spoke, but there times when it was so hard not to.

"And do you believe Doctor Alexander was negligent in her treatment of Agent Osborn?" the DA asked the detective.

"Absolutely. When she first tried to repair the artery, she had the intern do it instead of her. Then the stitches didn't hold the first time. Something must have happened."

_Yeah, Paul didn't stitch it close enough. That's why we did more stitches_ Jordan thought to herself. She wanted to stand up from her seat and yell that at the judge, the jury, and the DA, but she had a feeling that it wouldn't go over very well with any of them. Instead, she let out another sigh and tried to resist tapping her fingers against the desk of the wood desk. She was hoping that the rest of the trial would just move along so she could go back to completely focusing on her patients at the hospital instead of having to worry about the trial looming over her head.

"Jordan," Janet whispered, leaning over to talk to Jordan. "You need to at least look like you're paying attention to what the detective is saying."

Jordan nodded at her and turned her attention to the detective who was looking quite smug in the witness box. Almost like he was enjoying the fact that Jordan was on trial for Milo's death. Jordan tried to keep her face as blank as possible when on the inside she was screaming. She was so done with this. Everyone who had testified for Jordan said she had done everything in her power, and this detective was just doing this to her because she kept putting off talking to him during her shift.

When the detective was finally done talking, after what seemed like hours to Jordan though Janet assured her it wasn't that long, the judge dismissed the jury so they could talk over the case and decide if Jordan would be allowed to continue working at the hospital, or if she would have to give up her medical license for good. Jordan hoped with all her life that it would be the first choice.

"Come on, we're going to get some coffee." Janet said, standing up from her chair. "Who knows how long the jury is going to be deliberating for."

"Where are we getting coffee from? The coffee here isn't the best, remember?" Jordan said. One of the first days of the trial, she'd made the mistake of getting courthouse coffee, and she spent most of the trial that morning debating who had the worse coffee, the courthouse or the hospital, for most of the morning.

"We're going to the coffee shop down the street from here. I'll get a phone call if the jury comes out of deliberation." Janet smiled at her and turned to look at TC. "You want to come with us?"

"I'm not going to turn down a chance to have some decent coffee for once." TC said, getting up from where he was sitting.

Janet smiled at him. "Great. Because there's something I have to talk to the two of you about." She looked between the two of them and walked out of the court room.

TC and Jordan shared a look with each other. "You don't think she knows anything?" Jordan asked, feeling nervous about what she had to talk to them about.

"Well," TC said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Topher might have told her something."

"What?" Jordan hissed, walking over to where TC was standing. "Why the hell did you tell Topher about us?"

"I didn't say anything. He figured it out himself. He's a real smart cookie, that one."

Jordan blinked a few times. "When did he find out?" she asked, trying to figure out when they'd done anything remotely romantic in front of Topher.

"At the christening. Apparently, he's just got a sixth sense about this type of thing." TC said, dropping the subject when they met up with Janet outside the courthouse. "So, what did you want to talk to us about, Janet?"

Janet looked between the two of them. "Listen to me, you both know I love the two of you dearly, but do you really think it's wise to be in a relationship when one of you is married to someone else?"

Jordan and TC shared a look. "Well, soon the relationship won't even be an issue." Jordan said. "And you know TC, it's now or never with him sometimes."

"Hey!" TC said, trying to object to what Jordan had said. "I was perfectly content with waiting, you know."

"Not relevant." Jordan said. She turned back to Janet. "I know it's not the best situation to be in, but I love TC and I know he loves me. We're going to be together, all for the public to know, very shortly."

Janet looked between the two of them and sighed. "I knew nothing would be able to keep the two of you apart. The two of you just have so much chemistry…sometimes I don't know how Scott doesn't notice it." She shook her head. "Just promise me that whenever you're watching the Lynn and the twins that you won't to do anything bad while they're awake."

"Of course not, Janet. TC and I can be professionals when we're babysitting." Jordan said. She looked over at TC and frowned. "Well, I shouldn't speak for him. But I know I can."

Janet started laughing as she started walking towards the coffee house. "Well isn't that the truth."

"You just keep looking for ways to wound me, don't you Jordan?" TC asked, looking at Jordan with his puppy dog eyes.

"Sometimes it's hard to shake old habits." Jordan said. She winked at him and started walking behind Janet. TC stood there just a few minutes longer and laughed to himself. He knew in that moment that he was making the right choices when it came to him and Jordan, even if others thought it wasn't the right thing to do.

He knew that the two of them were going to be together forever.

-X-

A few hours later, they were gathered back inside the courtroom and Jordan was having a panic attack. "What does it mean that they decided so fast? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Jordan, I don't know. But the sooner you sit down, the sooner you may get to figure out if you're still allowed to practice medicine." Janet said from where she was sitting.

Jordan nodded and sat down in the chair. "I'm just nervous about this whole thing."

"You have nothing to be worried about." TC said from where he was sitting. "I have complete faith in you, and I know you did nothing wrong."

"Thanks, T." She felt Janet poke her in the side and she turned to her side and saw the jury walking back into the courtroom. One of them handed the judge a sheet of paper and sat down in his seat.

The judge started reading the paper and leaned forward in his seat. "We, the jury, in the case of Jordan Alexander versus the estate of Milo Osborn find the defendant, Doctor Jordan Alexander not guilty of all charges."

Jordan felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She was innocent. The jury believed her. _She could still be a doctor_.

"Congratulations, Jordan." Janet said from next to her. She gave her a smile and a hug which Jordan happily returned. "You deserved for the trial to end up this way." Janet stood up and looked between her and TC. "Now, I believe the two of you have some things you need to work out." She winked at the two of them and started to walk away. "And don't worry. You're secret is safe with me until you're ready for everyone to find out." She smiled at the two of them and walked out of the courtroom.

Jordan turned around to face TC with the biggest smile on her face. "I did it, TC."

"I had no doubt you wouldn't." TC said. "Now, you heard what Janet said. Let's get out of here and have a proper celebration." TC said, winking at Jordan.

Their ride back to TC's apartment was fairly quiet. It was TC who spoke first. "You know, I always knew that you were going to be innocent in the trial."

Jordan looked over and smiled at TC. "Yeah, so did I. It's nice to know that everyone else did too."

"I just want you to know that I'm never going to stop believing in you. Anything you put your mind to, you succeed. You're amazing."

"Thanks, T." Jordan took a deep breath. "You know I love you, right?"

TC looked over at her and smiled. "I've never doubted that."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Dreamed About This Moment**

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! This chapter takes place at a hospital charity ball because I love making people get all dressed up and I think we needed a little chapter with them completely dressed up. The flashback that occurs in this chapter is in italics. As always, I don't own The Night Shift or any of its characters. The chapter title comes from Bleed by Hot Chelle Rae.**

"I don't understand how the hospital has the money to put on a charity ball." Scott said as he started getting ready for the charity ball the hospital was hosting one weekend. "Especially if we basically shut down in order for it to happen."

Jordan looked out from the bathroom where she was doing her hair and makeup. "We aren't shut down. We just swap shifts. So the doctors who usually work the day shift are working the night shift and the doctors who work the night shift work the day shift. I think it's nice they're doing it this way." Jordan turned her attention back to her reflection in the mirror. She took a bobby pin and pinned one more curl back and got the desired look she wanted. Until she looked closer in the mirror and noticed a small hickey that TC gave her. "Fuck. Thanks a lot, TC." Jordan muttered under her breath.

She grabbed the bottle of foundation off the countertop and poured some on a makeup sponge. She caked it on her neck and smoothed it out, hoping to make the hickey invisible by the time she was done. "It's like I'm in college all over again." Jordan muttered, stepping back from the mirror to inspect her neck. Satisfied the mark wasn't showing through, she began to work on other parts of her makeup application process, every once and while rolling her eyes at some of the things that Scott was saying.

When she was finished, she took a step back from the mirror and admired her handiwork. She thought she did a great job on the makeup, something that was always hit and miss for her. She smiled to herself, knowing TC would tell her she looked beautiful when he saw her.

She stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where Scott was still getting ready for the event. "How do I look?" she asked, leaning against the door frame.

Scott looked up and her and smiled. "You look nice." He went back down to choosing a tie to wear with his suit and Jordan let out a silent groan. She just wanted a little recognition from her husband.

"Oh, someone texted you earlier but I couldn't find your phone to give it you." Scott said as he started putting on one of the ties.

Jordan walked over to where she'd haphazardly tossed her phone when she'd gotten back from getting her dress from the alteration's shop. She saw she had a new text from TC, and she couldn't help the smile that started to form on her face. She slid her phone open and read her message, the smile growing even wider.

"What's making you smile like that?" Scott asked, coming over to where Jordan was standing. She quickly went to a different message.

"Nothing much. Just Topher talking about the twins." She showed a picture of the twins to Scott. "Aren't they cute?"

Scott shrugged. "I still think we should wait a few years until we have kids of our own. You know, just so we can make sure we're really ready."

Jordan sighed. She was so ready to be a mom, and with Scott, she wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to wait. "Yeah, I completely understand." She gave Scott a small smile and started walking towards the living room. "I'll be waiting in the car. Just come out whenever you're ready."

Scott gave her a small nod and went back to figuring out what he should wear to the benefit that night. Jordan shook her head, grabbed her phone, and walked out to the car, reading the message from TC again.

_Can't wait to see what you're wearing to the benefit tonight. Although I'm sure you look stunning as always_ TC had written her.

_You flatter me, Callahan. We'll be there soon._ Jordan hit send and started tapping her fingers against the arm rest, waiting for Scott to be ready so they can go to the hospital.

Jordan heard her phone buzz and looked down to see another text from TC. _I wish we could be the ones to dance the night away. Promise me you'll save a dance for me_.

_You have nothing to worry about. Maybe I'll even save you two dances_. Jordan's smile grew as she thought about dancing with TC. Not a lot of people knew it, but TC was actually a great dancer. One of their first dates as an actual couple was to a wedding for her roommate, Elizabeth, during their residency, and the two of them spent most of the night on the dance floor, holding each other close and dancing the night away.

-X-

"Wow, this place looks amazing." Jordan said in awe when her and Scott walked into the ballroom that they rented for the charity ball. "I'm seriously impressed."

She looked over at Scott who looked unimpressed. "I mean, I've seen better."

Jordan just gave him an incredulous look and shook her head. "I'm going to go see if anyone from the hospital needs help with anything. And Scott, everyone here knows you've seen better from when you were in Dallas. But you're not in Dallas anymore; you're in San Antonio. So stop being a pompous asshole about this whole thing." She gave him a firm look and started walking to where Landry and Paul were standing to see if they needed any help with taking donations to the hospital.

Scott stared after her with a shocked expression on his face. He'd never heard Jordan talk to him like that.

"Is everything okay in paradise?" Scott heard someone say behind him. He turned around and saw Ragosa standing there, clearly overhearing what Jordan had just said to him.

"I don't really know what just happened." Scott said, still staring after Jordan. She seemed to recover from snapping at Scott and was all smiles as she was greeting the guests that came into the ballroom.

-X-

"Are you having fun?" TC asked a few hours later, coming up behind Jordan to whisper in her ear.

She smiled and turned around. "I think the benefit is going really well. We've had a lot of donations to the hospital, which is a good thing." Jordan looked around to make sure no one from the hospital would be able to see what was going on between the two of them and smiled when she saw there wasn't anyone there. "Come on. I have something I have to show you." Jordan took one of TC's hands and pulled him out of the ballroom.

"What are you doing?" TC asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to talk to you and not have to worry about someone from the hospital seeing us." Jordan said. "How are you doing?"

"Me? I'm fine. Although I think it would be better if hospital charity balls meant I could wear jeans instead of a tux."

Jordan looked up and down at TC and what he was wearing. "Well, I think you look mighty fine to me." Jordan said. "And according to my husband, I only look nice."

TC blinked a few times. "Well, clearly Scott is blind because you look more than nice. You look absolutely stunning. You take my breath away." He looked around to make sure no one was watching and quickly kissed Jordan. "How much longer until the two of you are over?"

Jordan sighed, dreading this question. "I don't know. Scott just thinks we're so happy right now, but I just feel so strangled by him…not literally of course." Jordan said when she saw a flash of anger cross TC's face. "If it doesn't get brought up when I get back from St. Louis next week, I'll talk to Scott about getting a divorce."

"St. Louis? What's in St. Louis?" TC asked, trying to remember if Jordan ever said anything about going out of town.

"It's nothing major. I just have a medical conference to go to. I'll be back next Sunday." Jordan smiled at him. "So who knows, two weeks from now, the two of us might be able to be a real couple again."

"That sounds like a plan to me." TC said, leaning down to kiss Jordan again quickly. "God, I can't wait to actually kiss you in public without having to worry about anyone seeing us."

"We're going to have to hide out a little bit longer though, T." Jordan said. "Anyway, we should go back in there. You know, in case someone was looking for us."

"We should go back in before Scott tries to accuse me of something." TC corrected, leading Jordan back into the ballroom. "Although, Ms. Alexander, I do believe you owe me a dance."

TC held out his hand and Jordan took it. "I believe I do, Callahan." Jordan smiled as the two of them walked to the dance floor as a slow song started playing.

"Don't I deserve the respect of being called Mr. Callahan?" TC asked.

Jordan smirked at him. "Respect is earned, Callahan." She started laughing at the expression on his face. "Yeah, it hurts like a bitch when that's thrown at you, doesn't T?"

"Remind me to never again get on your bad side." TC said as they started dancing to the slow rhythm of the song. "You know, I think this is one of the songs we danced to at Elizabeth's wedding."

"You're right." Jordan said, thinking back to the wedding.

_Jordan had barely gotten to see TC before the wedding since she was Liz's maid of honor, so she tried to make it up to him during dinner and the reception._

"_There you are! I've been looking for you." Jordan heard someone say from behind her. She turned around and smiled when she saw TC standing there, looking absolutely irresistible in the tuxedo he had for the wedding._

"_I could say the same for you." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I hope you managed to find something to do without me during the ceremony."_

"_I believe my flask and I had a great time." TC said. "There really should be drinking games during wedding ceremonies."_

"_Please tell me you're joking." Jordan said. She didn't want to spend the rest of the wedding night taking care of a drunk or semi-drunk TC._

"_Yes, I am kidding. I was a good boy and left the flask at home."_

"_Well, that's all I asked of you." Jordan said. She bit her lip and looked towards the dance floor. "So, there's this thing where the maid of honor is supposed to dance with the best man, but he's this really handsy guy. If you could pop in after like the first minute and save me, I'd be eternally grateful."_

"_For you, my dear, I would do anything." TC said._

"What's on your mind?" TC asked, drawing Jordan out of her memory.

"Just thinking about the first time we danced together. And how that dance ended in a kiss and all I really want to do is have this one end in a kiss too."

"Well you know, we could have it end in a kiss. If you really wanted to."

"Trust me, T, I want to. But Scott doesn't deserve to find out this way."

"You know, you're just too much of a caring person. If it was me, I'd just have my way with you."

Jordan thought to herself. "Well, you could have your way with me."

"Jordan Alexander, what are you proposing?"

"All I'm saying is we're in a hotel building, and hotels tend to have rooms. Maybe we could sneak out for a little bit."

"Weren't you the one saying just a few minutes ago that we should be back in here so no one wonders what we're doing?"

"I'm just saying, I think it's feasible to sneak out of here and sneak back in with maybe one or two people noticing that we're gone." Jordan raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you want to get the room or shall I?"

TC stared at Jordan, completely shocked that she was saying this. "Are you really suggesting that we do this?"

Jordan shrugged. "It's really just up to you."

"Well, I say let's do it."

-X-

"Thank you to everyone who came out to the 2014 San Antonio Memorial Hospital Fundraiser!" Ragosa said as everyone started clapping. "This year, you all donated a lot of money that can go a long way in helping with funds for the hospital."

At that moment, TC and Jordan were standing outside the ballroom, waiting for a good moment to go back inside.

"Does my hair look okay?" Jordan asked, trying to tuck curls back into their respective bobby pins.

"Jordan, believe me when I say you look fine. Don't worry about anyone questioning you."

Jordan listened as more clapping started. "Next time there's a round of applause, we're going in there. Try and be as quiet as possible."

"So I shouldn't announce that I just had sex with the love of my life?"

Jordan started blushing. "No, you definitely should not say that." They heard another outburst of clapping and the two of them shared a look. "Is Ragosa really that good?" Jordan asked as she pushed open the door to the ballroom as they walked in.

"Who knows. Maybe someone else wrote the speech for him."

"That's probably it." Jordan gave him a small smile. "Well, I should probably go back over with Scott since I left him alone all night."

TC gently squeezed Jordan's hand. "I love you."

"I love you too." She gave him one last smile before she walked over to where Scott was standing.

Topher, noticing the way TC and Jordan were when they walked into the ballroom instantly knew something was up. He walked over to where TC was standing and stood next to him. "If you and Jordan are going to sneak off and have sex, you should at least come back in at different times."

TC looked over at his best friend. "How did you…"

"T, you two are really bad at hiding your relationship. I'm surprised Scott hasn't figured it out yet."

-X-

After the charity ball was over, TC went back to his apartment and immediately turned on his computer, going straight to an airline website. He started searching for plane tickets to St. Louis for the same amount of time Jordan was going to be there.

They were finally going to get their alone time and no one was going to be any wiser.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Don't Let Me Down**

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter of Can't Fight The Moonlight, and features TC and Jordan away from the hospital, and out of Texas, which is a lot of fun to write. Also, the nightmare that Jordan has later on the in the chapter is one I had one night and it freaked me out. As always, I don't own The Night Shift or any of its characters. The chapter title comes from Can't Take My Eyes Off You by Lauryn Hill.**

"Checking in, ma'am?" Jordan heard when she arrived at the hotel she was staying at in St. Louis.

She shook her head and turned her attention back to the guy at the check in desk. "Yes, sorry. I'm still trying to wake up from my flight. Early morning flights are not my thing."

The guy gave her a smile. "Not a problem. What's the reservation under?"

"It should be under Alexander."

The guy started typing something in and frowned. "Well, Ms. Alexander, it looks as though someone already checked in under your name."

"No, that's impossible. I made sure to ask if anyone else with my last name was checking in. Shit, this is not how I want to start the conference."

"It says here you're husband was the one who checked in. The two of you must have gotten your wires crossed or something. Let me get you another key."

Jordan's shoulders slumped. She'd jumped at the chance to go to the medical conference because it had been out of state and it meant she got to be away from Scott for a few days, something she'd be looking forward to for weeks. But now he was here and Jordan was less than thrilled.

"Looks like you're in room three-eleven." He handed Jordan a room key and smiled at her. "Have a nice stay."

"Thanks." she said in a flat voice. She walked to the elevators and pushed the button, waiting for one of them to take them to her room. She sighed, thinking about how all she'd wanted to do was relax before the luncheon the conference was having, but now that she knew Scott was here, she knew she wouldn't get that chance.

The elevator doors opened and revealed TC standing in there, making Jordan gasp in surprise. "What are you doing here?" she asked, walking towards TC. She wrapped her arms around him and breathed in his scent.

"I thought I'd surprise you. So surprise." TC said, whispering to her.

"Did you tell the front desk you were my husband?" Jordan said, pressing the button for the third floor as the doors started closing.

"Well, I figured it would happen in the future, so why not tell a little white lie for the time being." TC said, reaching down to take one of Jordan's hands.

"Oh thank God. I thought I was going to have to spend time with Scott and I was not looking forward to that." Jordan said. "And I love my surprise. But you do realize that I'm going to have to do some work while I'm here, right?"

"Yes, I do realize that. I can keep myself entertained. I can go sightseeing."

"Sightseeing? You? Yeah right." Jordan said. "But really, I can't believe you flew out here to surprise me."

TC shrugged. "Well, apparently, I had some vacation days I hadn't used in the few years I'd been working at the hospital. So I bought the tickets on a whim after the hospital charity ball and told Ragosa I was going to Michigan for a little bit and forgot to put in my time off. He wasn't too thrilled."

"Why would you say Michigan?"

"The first state that started with an M that I could think of."

"Maryland, Massachusetts, Maine…none of them sounded good to you?"

TC shrugged his shoulders again. "Shouldn't you just go back to being glad I'm here?"

Jordan smiled and kissed TC as the elevator door opened. "I'm glad you're here. So, what's the room situation?"

"It's a pretty nice room. Ragosa certainly hooked you up with a nice room."

"T, I'm the one paying for the room. I don't even know how they let you get into the room without paying first."

"I told the front desk people that you were checking in a little later than I was. I think the morning crews are much nicer than night crews. Even though it's the opposite where we work."

"What do you mean by that?" Jordan asked with a laugh.

"I mean the night shift is so much cooler than the day shift. Just ask anyone."

"I'll have you remember I was a day shift person for years. I switched because of you."

"Not all because of me."

"Mostly because of you." Jordan said as she started unpacking. "Come on, T, you basically know we've always been in a relationship. Even when we were with other people, I knew we'd end up together." She gave him a small smile and looked in her suitcase. "Now, you'll have to excuse my choice of sleepwear for the next few days. I wasn't anticipating having any visitors, so I brought sweatpants to sleep in."

"Jordan, don't you know by now I find you attractive in anything? You could be wearing a ball gown, or you could be in a sweatshirt and grungy sweatpants and I would still find you breathtaking." TC walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you. No matter what." He kissed her cheek and she smiled. "So, what's on your agenda for today?"

"Well, I have a luncheon in a little bit that I'll have to go to. But other than that I'm free for the night. So you should make the plans for us while I'm gone." She looked down at everything in her suitcase and groaned. "On the other hand, maybe the rest of my night is going to be unpacking."

"I'll unpack for you." TC offered, trying to make Jordan happy.

"No, that's fine. Last time you unpacked anything for me, I couldn't find my things for a week. I don't have time for that."

"You wound me, Jordan." TC said, faking like he was wounded. "Fine. So we'll order room service for the evening and spend the night here in the hotel room?"

"Sounds good to me." Jordan looked at her watch. "For now, I should freshen up for the luncheon." She kissed TC's cheek and smiled at him. "Thank you for coming here and surprising me."

"Not a problem, Jordan. Anything to make you happy."

-X-

"Oh my God, people will annoy me to no end." Jordan said, coming back into the hotel room after the luncheon.

"They can't be that bad." TC said, trying to make her feel better.

"I had twenty people ask me if I really was the head of the night shift. Because apparently, these doctors still live in the 50s where woman have to be in charge of the household and have to take care of the children. It's ridiculous." Jordan said, flopping down on the bed. "Please tell me the world really isn't like this."

"No, the world definitely isn't like that. After all, Ragosa did name you the official head of the night shift. I think those people are just idiots who don't know the first thing about amazing doctors." TC said, laying down next to her. "Anything else you want to rant about?"

"Not particularly. Although I think you're going to want to kill me for what I'm about to say."

"I don't think that's ever possible, Jordan."

She turned to face him. "I'm ready to put on sweatpants and relax. I don't even want food right now."

"Wow, you must really be upset if you don't want food."

"Yeah, but I just had it too." Jordan groaned and pushed herself off the bed. "I'm just going to rest for a little bit." She started looking through the suitcase for her sweatpants and tee shirt that she'd brought. She dug them out from the bottom of the suitcase and tossed them on the bed.

TC saw a logo on the sweatpants and moved them so he could read what they said. "I knew you stole the Army sweatpants from me!"

Jordan shrugged unapologetically. "They're comfortable. I don't understand why sweatpants for guys are so much more comfortable than sweatpants for girls."

"It's a conspiracy theory. Clearly, companies want people's girlfriends to steal their boyfriends sweatpants and still wear them when they're broken up."

Jordan playfully smacked TC on the arm, grabbed the sweatpants back from him and stripped down to her underwear and quickly threw on the sweatpants. She did the same with the shirt and laid back down in bed.

"I think I'd rather do something else now." TC whispered in Jordan's ear.

She rolled on her side and gave TC a look. "Well, Callahan, you're going to have to wait it out. It's nap time instead." She started laughing at the pleading look on his face. "You'll get your chance later."

-X-

A few days later, Scott walked into the hotel that Jordan was staying out so he could surprise her while she was away for the medical conference. He'd wanted to talk to her about something important, and he thought she'd really enjoy the surprise.

From their brief phone calls the last few nights, he knew she was staying in three-eleven, and she made it sound like there was a nice view. He started walking down the hallway of the hotel, trying to find the room number.

"There it is." he whispered. He went to knock on the door, then saw it hadn't been shut all the way. "Jordan?" he called out, pushing the door open slowly. He didn't know what he'd see when he walked in the hotel room, but just had to hope his wife was okay.

He slowly walked into the room and saw something he wasn't completely expecting. Jordan was curled up in bed, which wouldn't make Scott so mad, but it was the fact that TC was curled up next to her. And based on the state of disarray the room was currently in, Scott didn't have to guess what had just happened in here.

Furious, Scott balled up his fists and left the hotel room, slamming the door behind him.

There was going to be hell to pay when TC and Jordan got home.

-X-

Jordan awoke with a start, feeling like she'd heard the door slam shut. She was breathing heavily, and she wasn't sure if it was a combination of feeling like someone was watching them or if it was from the nightmare she'd just woken up from.

"Everything okay, Jordan?" TC asked, sitting up to make sure she was okay.

She took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself down. "Just fine, T. I had the weirdest nightmare, though."

"What was it about?"

She shook her head. "I was walking down a street in this small town…for some reason I was getting lunch from a gas station." She looked over at the amused look on TC's face. "I don't know why I was getting lunch from a gas station. I just was. So anyway, I was leaving the gas station with my sandwich in my hand and I'm really excited to eat it, and I hear these two people whispering behind me. I turn around and one of them splits off and I get this shiver down my spine. So I speed up and feel like someone is following me so I turn around and it's the other person who was behind me earlier. And I can't run away because I'm just paralyzed with fear and the guy gives me a creepy smile and says 'Who's ready to die' and I'm really not ready to die so I wake up instead and now I have no idea if dream me is dead or not." Jordan took a few deep breaths and looked at TC. "At least it was a dream, right?"

"I'm thankful that's all that it was." TC said with a serious look on his face. "Because I don't know what I would ever do if I lost you."

Jordan took TC's face in her hands. "You're not going to lose me, TC. You don't have anything to be afraid of."

"I thought the same thing about Thad and look how well that turned out." TC said, getting his lost puppy dog face on again.

"T, listen to me. What happened to Thad is not your fault. Do you remember what I told you in the locker room? I'm going to take care of you, and I don't ever plan on stopping. Do you understand me?" Instead of waiting for an answer, she captured his lips in a fierce kiss. "I love you, T, and I'm not going anywhere. Don't ever forget that." She smiled at him and laid back down. "Now, I don't have to be up for a few more hours. What do you say we go back to sleep?"

"Sounds good to me." TC said weakly. He laid down next to her and threw an arm over her side. He saw she'd fallen back asleep almost promptly and TC rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, trying to wait for sleep to come back to him.

After a little bit of staring at the patterns in the ceiling he rolled over and looked at Jordan's sleeping form. He leaned closer to her and kissed her softly. "I'm never going to stop loving you." he whispered. He smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before rolling back onto his back as he finally fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Swear You Know Best**

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is the chapter that some of you may have been waiting for when it comes to Scott and Jordan. As always, I don't own The Night Shift or any of its characters. The chapter title comes from King Of Anything by Sara Bareilles. **

**Also, I hope for all of you who got to see the season premiere on Monday were just as excited about it as I was!**

Jordan rolled her suitcase into the house after a few great days with TC in Missouri. She was happy beyond belief that she'd had so much time alone with TC while she was at the conference, and now she was happy that she was going to break things off with Scott so the two of them could finally be together.

Jordan pushed the door open and saw there were a bunch of boxes in the front room. "Scott…" she called out cautiously.

Scott came out from their room with a suitcase stuffed as full as it would go. "You and I need to have a little talk."

Jordan set her suitcase and purse down on the floor and crossed her arms. "What's going on here? Why is all of your stuff in boxes?"

"I'm leaving, Jordan. You and I, whatever we were, we're over." He sat his suitcase down next to some of the boxes. "How long have you been sleeping with TC?"

Jordan blinked in shock. "How did you know that?"

"It doesn't matter right now." Scott turned around and started looking for something. He found a stack of papers and handed them to Jordan. "These are annulment papers. You can keep the house and what you had in savings before we got married." Scott pushed the papers towards her. "Just sign the papers and it'll be like we were never married." he spat.

Jordan stared at him blankly. She couldn't believe Scott had somehow found about her and TC. And now he was giving up on them, which she supposed she shouldn't be too upset since the whole reason she'd come over was to end things with him. "So this is it? You're not even going to try and fight for me?"

"It seems like you've already made up your mind." Scott looked down at the papers in Jordan's hands. "So sign the papers so this whole thing can be over with."

She looked down at the papers in her hand. It had been exactly what she'd wanted and for some reason, she was feeling upset about the way things were ending up. "I need a pen." Jordan set the papers down on one of the boxes and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed the first pen off the kitchen countertop she saw and walked back into the living room. She grabbed the annulment papers off the box and put them up against the wall and signed her name.

She and Scott were officially done with.

"Here you go." Jordan said, handing him the papers so he sign them himself. He scrawled his name on the signature line and folded them up and put them in one of the boxes.

"I'll get those filed soon and we'll probably have to make a court appearance or something like that. Then we'll be over for good."

Jordan cleared her throat. "So…are you staying here in San Antonio?"

Scott scoffed as he started taping up some of the boxes. "This place is a hell hole. Why would I want to stay in a place that reminds me of a failed relationship. To answer your question, no, I'm not staying in this god forsaken place. I turned in my resignation to Ragosa. I have to stay here until they find my replacement. And right after that, I'm moving back to Dallas. The hospital there was more than willing to take me back."

Jordan swallowed thickly. "Well, that's great. I bet your coworkers are going to be glad to have you back."

"Well, I'll just be glad to get out of the hospital where they whisper you and TC as the rulers of the hospital. Michael was wrong, you and I weren't the prom king and queen of the hospital – you and TC were."

Jordan crossed her arms. "Scott, you have to know that TC and I were together for years—"

"You and I were together for almost three years! Was I nothing but a rebound for you?"

Jordan scratched her forehead, not liking the direction that the conversation was turning to. "Scott, I'm sorry this is happening to you, and I'm sorry this is how you had to find out about me and TC. But you had to know something was going to always be there between the two of us. What the two of us went through…time just can't erase that."

"So instead of telling me that you didn't want to be with me anymore, you decided to be nothing more than a common whore and sleep around."

"That's not true—"

"You know he's going to break your heart again. That's right, Jordan, he's going to hurt you and you're going to be a mess and no one will be there to make you feel better about yourself next time."

"TC isn't going to break my heart this time. Because contrary to what you think, TC cares about me and he loves me, more than you ever could."

_SMACK_.

Jordan fell back a few steps as her hand went straight to her cheek that Scott had just smacked. She looked at Scott and saw how wide his eyes were. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Jordan, I didn't mean to do that."

Jordan glared at him, pulled her arm back, and punched Scott square in the nose. "Get the hell out of my house and get the fuck away from me."

-X-

TC trying to fall asleep when he heard a soft knock on his apartment. He stuck his head under the pillow and groaned. "Go away." he muttered, trying to block out the sound of the continuing knocking.

After trying to fall back asleep unsuccessfully, TC groaned and pushed himself out of bed and walked to the door, ready to bitch out whoever was standing there for waking him up from finally falling asleep without Jordan next to him.

"Jordan?" TC asked, scratching his head when he finally opened the door. He blinked a few times, trying to wake up, when he saw the tear stains on Jordan's face and bruise starting to form on her cheek. "Jordan, what happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it tonight." Jordan said as more tears started to fall. "I didn't know where else to go."

"What happened?" TC repeated, an edge forming in his voice.

Jordan wordlessly stepped past him and walked into his apartment, going start back to his bedroom. She pulled back the sheets and curled up in a little ball, hoping TC would come back to his room soon and just lay with her.

She felt a slight dip in the mattress next to her and she felt his arms wrap around her and TC pulled her closer to him. "What happened?" he asked for the third time.

"I just want to sleep for right now." Jordan said, trying to let sleep overtake her, but sleep kept evading her.

"Well, I'll be waiting for whenever you're ready to talk about it." TC said, pressing a kiss to her temple.

Jordan took a shuddering breath. "I just never thought Scott would hit me, you know."

TC clenched his fists and tried to resist the urge to not go out and find Scott and beat him up for what he did to Jordan. "Jordan, I know you don't want to talk, but you can't just say Scott hit you and expect me not to react in any way." TC said, trying to sound calm when he was shaking on the inside.

She sighed and rolled over to face him. "Scott found out that we've been dating for the last few months. He said he figured it out somehow and he just got so upset at me. He started yelling at me and started saying all these things and called me…" Jordan stopped talking and choked back a sob. "He said I was nothing but a common whore and that dating you would only lead to you breaking my heart again. I told him he was wrong, that you'd never do anything to hurt me and that you love me, and he just snapped. He slapped me across my face. God, I've never been so humiliated in my life." Jordan said as the tears started falling again.

TC pulled her closer to him and started rubbing her back to try and get her to calm down. "Jordan, you have to know Scott is wrong. You're not a whore and you've never been one. He's just pissed because he doesn't get everything he wanted in life." He kissed the top of Jordan's head. "And he's wrong about the two of us because I won't ever break your heart again and I love you more than he'll ever know."

Jordan sniffed into his chest. "I love you, TC."

"I love you too, Jordan. You've helped me more times than I count; it's time for me to do the same. I promise you I'm going to take care of you."

Despite her tears, Jordan let out a small laugh. "You do realize that's what I said to you after Topher was shot?"

"Of course I realize that. It's the whole reason I said it now." TC started smoothing Jordan's hair down. "Don't listen to what Scott thinks about us. Because the only two opinions that matter about this is yours and mine."

"And I love you, TC."

"I love you too, Jordan. That's all that matters right now."

-X-

Jordan woke up the next morning with a huge pain in her cheek. She gingerly touched it and winced when she felt the bruise from where Scott slapped her. She sat up in bed, trying not to wake up TC and shook her head. Yesterday had put her through the ringer and she was ready to forget it all and move on with TC.

"Good morning sunshine." TC said, rolling over to look at Jordan. He sat up and lightly touched her cheek. "You've got a nice shiner coming in."

Jordan shrugged. "Honestly, I know how I can hide this from wandering eyes at work tonight. I will say, though, I think it'll be nice to see how Scott looks today."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You taught me how to defend myself, T. Do you really think I was going to let Scott slap me and get away with it?"

A smile started to spread on TC's face. "Jordan, what did you do?"

"I defended myself. I got right back up and punched Scott square in the nose. You would have been proud of me."

TC sat back, impressed that even after all the years, Jordan still could throw a decent punch (but since it was TC who taught her, he knew she'd remember for her whole life). "I'm impressed." TC said, leaning over to kiss the spot on Jordan's cheek where the bruise was forming. "So, did anything else happen after the fight happened?"

"Not really. Scott took off after that, muttering something about finding a hotel room, I got a little choked up because I'd never been put in that situation before and I was scared out of my mind. Then I tossed the mattress in my room because somehow it absorbed the smell of his cologne and I didn't want any reminder of him at my house, so now I need a new mattress. And then I figured I needed to see you and I started crying again because I didn't know how you were going to react to all of this. So I got in my car and drove to your apartment and just crashed. And now we're here."

TC stared at her in amazement. "I've never been prouder of you before this moment."

"Now I know that's a lie." Jordan said, pushing herself out of bed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going?" TC asked, grabbed her waist and pulling her back into bed. "I'm not done with you." He kissed her cheek again. "No, I just mean I'm proud of the way you handled yourself. Especially since you punched Scott in that smug little face of his. I wish I had been there to get a crack at him too. Especially since he hurt my girl."

Jordan twisted around and kissed him deeply. "I wish you could have seen me." She broke free from him and smiled. "Now, Callahan, you're newly freed girlfriend is hungry and wants some breakfast. And after breakfast, I figured we could start packing up all of your crap and moving it into my house. I happen to be the only one living there now."

"Sounds good to me. Except, you do realize that none of this is crap right?"

"Highly unlikely." Jordan said with a smile. She started walking into the kitchen then turned around to smirk at TC. "What are you waiting for? I need you to make me your pancakes."

TC chuckled to himself and got out of bed. He walked behind Jordan took her hand. "Your dream breakfast awaits you, madam. At least, it a few minutes it will." He picked her up and gave her a piggy back ride to the kitchen.

"You know," Jordan said when she got off his back and sat down at one of the bar stools in the kitchen while TC made breakfast. "I can see us having a Saturday and Sunday tradition like this. You, me, maybe a couple of kids…and TC's famous pancakes for breakfast. It'll be the best."

TC turned around and smiled at Jordan as the griddle started heating up. To be honest, he thought about that too and he was relieved to hear that Jordan did too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Unsure What The Balance Held**

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. This chapter has a slight time jump (not much, just about a month and a half) and time jumps many times in the chapter. As always, I don't own The Night Shift or any of its characters. The chapter title comes from To Zion by Lauryn Hill.**

"Jordan, are you sure you should be going into work?" TC asked from the bedroom. He was honestly getting worried about Jordan because she'd spent the majority of the day in the bathroom throwing up.

Jordan looked out from the bathroom where she was brushing her teeth for the umpteenth time that day. "I have food poisoning. I've been drinking water and Gatorade all day. I'm just trying to get the rest of the yuckiness out of my system. By the time we leave for the hospital, I'll be fine." She went back to brushing her teeth and felt another wave of nausea come over her. She gripped onto the sink with one hand, trying to keep her from falling over. _Just hold it in, Jordan_ she thought to herself.

"You know, constant vomiting is your body's way of telling you to take it easy. Come on, just take one day off. No one is going to kill you for calling in sick." TC said, leaning back against the pillows on the bed.

Jordan spat the toothpaste out in the sink and washed it out. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and focused on breathing, hoping that if she thought of anything else other than her intense need for throwing up, it would go away. She washed her face with cold water and brought the wash cloth into the bedroom so she could put it on her forehead when she laid down in bed. "I never get sick. Why is it that I go out for dinner, try a new food, and the first time I eat it, I get food poisoning." Jordan said, snuggling up against TC.

"The world must be out to get you." TC said, smiling slightly. He started rubbing Jordan's back, trying to do anything to make her feel better.

"It probably is." Jordan said, feeling her eyes start to close. "Wake me up for the shift." She curled further into TC's side and promptly fell asleep.

At least, she thought she was going to be asleep. She sat upright and ran towards the bathroom again. "Son of a bitch." Jordan muttered into the toilet. She got up, wiped her mouth, and went back to the bedroom, flopping down on the bed.

"I think that settles it; you're not going to work today. I'm going to call Ragosa now." TC said, grabbing his phone off the bedside table.

"T, don't. I'm fine. Just let me sleep it off for a little bit." Jordan said, curling into a little ball. TC looked at his sleeping girlfriend, pulled the blanket around her, and walked out of the room, scrolling through his phone for Ragosa's phone number.

"Hey, it's TC. Listen, there's something wrong with Jordan and she's not going to be in at work today." he said, leaving a voicemail on Ragosa's phone.

-X-

Jordan awoke a few hours later, completely confused. She looked at her clock and saw it said eight forty-five. She raised a confused eyebrow. It was usually so much brighter at eight forty-five in the morning than it was at the moment. "T?" she called out, trying to figure out where TC ended up. She blinked a few times and her confused look deepened. "TC?"

Jordan felt around the bed, trying to find TC. Instead, she had a fistful of sheets. "What the hell?" Jordan said, leaning over to turn on the bedside lamp. The room was illuminated with light and Jordan saw the other side of the bed hadn't been slept on at all. In the place where TC should have been, she saw a folded piece of paper. She reached over and grabbed it.

_Jordan,_

_It was quite obvious to me that you were in no place to go to work tonight, so while you were sleeping, I called Ragosa and said you were sick. You have the whole night to sleep and feel better now._

_Don't hate me too much,_

_TC_

Jordan bit her lip. No wonder it was so dark outside. It wasn't eight forty-five in the morning; it was nighttime. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

"Maybe I'll make some toast. That should help, right?" Jordan muttered, pushing herself off the comfortable bed. She clasped her hands over her head and stretched. She sighed contently, feeling much better after her nap than she had the whole day.

She smiled as she walked in the kitchen and got out a loaf of bread, completely convinced that toast with some crunchy peanut butter on it would make her feel better. And maybe if she went a few hours without feeling sick, she could work the second half of the night.

As she waited for the toast to finish in the toaster, something on the calendar tacked up on the wall caught her eye. It was the middle of the month, and Jordan's period hadn't arrived yet.

And the more Jordan thought about it, the more she realized that it hadn't been there last month either. "Holy. Fucking. Shit." Jordan muttered. Hastily unplugging the toaster, she grabbed a jacket and her keys. She needed to get to the pharmacy, and she needed to get there quickly.

-X-

Jordan sat on the couch in complete shock. All the tests said the same thing. "How is this possible?" she muttered to herself.

She thought hard about how this could have happened. Scott insisted they should wait to have kids, and half the time they worked opposite shifts at the hospital. There was no way they'd had sex recently enough for Jordan to be pregnant with his baby.

Which led her to TC. They certainly hadn't been careful, especially after the trial. She thought about all the times they'd been together since they'd started dating again. "I can't believe this is happening." Jordan said, looking at her watch to see what time it was. A little after midnight. TC was in the middle of his shift. She couldn't very well go to the hospital and tell him this news during a shift. He'd take off and insist on catering to every single one of Jordan's wishes for the rest of the night and up until the moment she had the baby – their baby.

-X-

"What are you doing here?" Jordan heard someone ask when she got to the hospital. She sighed and turned to see Scott was standing there. "You're supposed to be sick."

"I just needed to talk to TC about something. Have you seen him?"

Scott scoffed. "He's been with patients all night. I can't wait for this week to be over so I can go back to Dallas." He shook his head and walked away.

Jordan suppressed the urge not to roll her eyes. Now that they weren't in a relationship anymore, the rose colored glasses had come off and she realized how annoying Scott truly was – something she tried to pass off as one of his quirks when they'd been dating.

TC came out from one of the trauma rooms and handed a patient's chart to Nurse Ramos. She pointed over towards Jordan's direction and he followed her finger and a look of horror passed over his face.

He jogged over to where Jordan was standing. "What's wrong? And please don't kill me for calling in your sick day."

"No, I'm fine. Actually," Jordan said, taking one of his hands in hers and placed it on her stomach. "We're fine."

"We're fine? Jordan," TC said, dropping his voice. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm pregnant." A smile broke out on her face. "We're having a baby."

"When…when did this happen?" TC said, a shocked look on his face, dropping his hand from her stomach.

"Well, I'm thinking it was when we were at the medical conference. Or, should I say, I was at the medical conference while you thought it would be fun to surprise me in a hotel room." Jordan said, feeling her smile fade. "TC, say something."

He still had the shocked look on his face. "Jordan, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What are you sorry about?"

"I…how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Are you okay with this, T, because I expected a different reaction from you. After all, you used to talk about how much you wanted kids and you're not acting all that happy about this."

"Well, I thought you didn't want kids."

Jordan looked confused. "Yeah. I didn't want kids when you were a ranger. I couldn't raise kids by myself for months on end. And God forbid, if something happened to you…I don't know what I would have done." Jordan put her hands on her stomach. "T, I'm ready for this baby." She gently took one of his hands and put it over hers again. "Are you ready for our baby?"

A smile broke out over TC's face as he pulled Jordan closer to him. "We're having a baby."

-X-

"We totally have to tell people." TC said when they walked into work the next day. "I got dibs on telling Topher."

Jordan looked up and saw Scott standing at the nurses' station talking to someone. "I don't think we should tell anyone just yet."

TC followed her gaze and saw Scott standing there. "Jordan, Scott is a big boy. He's going to have to handle the fact that the two of you are over and that we're together again."

"I know, I know. But, he's leaving at the end of the week and I don't want to stir up drama while he's still here. We can tell people when he's gone. Even though we shouldn't even tell anyone until after the third month."

"Well, how long is it until the third month?" TC asked. "And can we at least tell our families?"

"You mean family? I haven't had a conversation with my family in years." Jordan shook her head sadly. "It's a good thing your family loves you."

"You know, I'm sure if you talked to your family about the baby they'll be happy for you."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. You can tell Topher, but tell him to keep it on the down low, and other than him and your family, no one else is to know about the baby until after the third month. Otherwise there will be pure hell to pay, Callahan." Jordan said.

-X-

"I don't think I've ever been this nervous about anything in my life." Jordan said a few days later when they were waiting for their doctor's appointment. It was the first time they were going to have an ultra sound and they'd get to see their baby.

TC nodded, understanding exactly what she meant. He'd been through combat situations and dealt with many things over in Afghanistan, but the only thing remotely similar to that was Jordan's fifteen minutes of hell when they were held hostage by Milo.

"Jordan Alexander?" the nurse said opening the door. TC squeezed Jordan's shoulder and they both got up and walked into one of the rooms.

"It's going to be weird being the patient this time." Jordan said. "But a good weird, you know?"

The nurse smiled at them and handed Jordan a hospital gown. "Go ahead and change into this. The doctor will be in with you shortly."

She walked out of the room and Jordan turned her attention towards TC. "Will you turn around or close your eyes?"

"What?"

"Just do it, T." Jordan said. She waited until TC sighed, turned around and closed his eyes. She quickly took off her regular clothes and changed into the gown. "You can turn around now."

"Seriously, what was that about?" TC asked, walking closer to Jordan.

"Nothing. It's just…" Jordan was cut off by a knock on the door. "Saved by the bell." she muttered.

"TC, Jordan?" the doctor said, coming into the exam room. The two of them looked up and saw Doctor Cole, one of the OBs at the hospital. "What are the two of you doing here?"

"We're here for the first ultra sound. I'm having a baby." Jordan said. "I didn't know you worked through an office as well."

"Wednesdays only. The other days I'm at the hospital." She walked to the ultra sound machine and pulled it closer to them. "I didn't even know the two of you were trying to have a baby."

"We weren't even trying." TC said. "It just happened."

"Well, it's certainly going to be an exciting time. This is going to be cold, Jordan." Doctor Cole put the gel on Jordan's stomach. "How far along do you think you are?"

"About a month and a half." Jordan said, shivering slightly when the gel touched her skin. Doctor Cole nodded, focusing on the computer screen.

She typed in a few things and the picture zoomed in. "See the little speck right there?" TC and Jordan leaned in closer to look where she was pointing. "That's your baby."

Jordan held out her hand and TC took it in one of his. They held each other's hands looking at their baby on the ultra sound monitor. Jordan felt a tear start to slide down her face.

Their baby.

-X-

"Is it true?" Nurse Ramos asked a few weeks later before the night shift started.

Jordan looked up from the paperwork she was working on. "Is what true?" she asked, crinkling her nose. She thought everyone knew she was dating TC.

"That you've got a bun in the oven."

Jordan froze. "Where'd you hear that?"

"It's been going around the hospital like wildfire. There's bets about when it happened and who's baby it is. I thought I'd come straight to the source for information."

Jordan shut the file folder she was working on and put it on the desk. "I'll be right back." Jordan said, taking off to find TC.

"Hey, Jordan, where's the fire?" he asked when she found him a few minutes later. "Wait, what's wrong? Why do you have that pissed-at-the-world face on right now?"

"Nurse Ramos just asked me if the rumors are true. Any idea what she's talking about?"

"No…I thought everyone knew we were dating."

So either TC was lying, or someone else told people they were having a baby. "People know about the baby. They're making bets. Our baby has started a new round of hospital drama and gambling pools."

"Well, what kinds of bets are they making?" TC asked, interested in what was happening with the betting. Obviously, he had the most up to date information in the hospital about the baby and it would be a surefire way to make a little money on the side.

"Do not go betting away money." Jordan said sternly. "Besides, people aren't supposed to know yet."

TC took pity on his girlfriend. "Jordan, we work in a night shift at the nosiest hospital in the country. We know everyone's business. Need I remind you of Topher's farewell to his balls party?"

Jordan let out a small chuckle. "I guess that's true. So, I guess that means it's time to tell people."

TC looked at her in surprise. "You're ready for people to know?"

"I'm ready for people to know. But we should do it at the end of the shift. Just so people aren't completely distracted tonight." Jordan gave him a smile and started walking away.

At the end of the shift, true to her word, Jordan gathered everyone around the nurses' station. She stood at the front with TC and they held each other's hands. "So, it appears that there's some rumors going around the hospital that I'm having a baby, and I'm here to tell you all that those rumors are in fact true." Jordan said with a smile on her face. Everyone started clapping. She held up her hands and they quieted down. "I'm about two and a half months pregnant, and for the rest of you who want to know who the father is, it's TC." She smiled up at him. "So please stop with all the betting on our baby."

-X-

"How's the baby looking?" Jordan asked a few weeks later at another doctor's appointment.

"Everything is looking fine." Doctor Cole said. "Do you and TC want to know the sex of the baby?"

TC opened his mouth to speak but Jordan spoke first. "We're going to wait until the baby is born."

"We are?" TC asked incredulously. He couldn't believe it. He wanted to know if he was going to have a boy to play sports with or if he was going to have to buy another gun for the future.

"Yes, we are. And that's final." Jordan said with a stern look at TC.

"Well, now that we have that sorted out, I'll go print some pictures of the baby for you. I'll be back." Doctor Cole smiled at them and walked out of the room.

TC watched her walk out of the room and thought of an idea. He was going to find out what the sex of the baby was if it was the last thing he did. "I'll be back. I want to let my family know everything with the baby is okay." He walked out of the room and found Doctor Cole at a computer, waiting for the pictures to print out. "Doctor Cole, just the person I was looking for. Do you think there's any way you could let me know what the sex of the baby would be?"

Doctor Cole gave him a sly smile. "That's not what Jordan wants. And while I'm sure you're getting what you want, it's all about the mothers here. So if Jordan wants to wait to find out, you're going to have to wait with her."

TC watched Doctor Cole walk back into the exam room with a stunned expression on his face. He'd never been told off by a female doctor like that in a long time. He shrugged it off, though.

Not knowing would kill Jordan. She'd want to know eventually.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Poor Heart Aches**

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Here's the latest chapter of Can't Fight The Moonlight. This chapter and the next two chapters were my favorites to write so far. This chapter jumps in the future to when Jordan is about seven months pregnant. As always, I don't own The Night Shift or any of its characters. The chapter title comes from Every Breath You Take by The Police.**

"I can't wait to have this baby." Jordan said when they were eating dinner before one of their shifts at the hospital.

"Aren't you tired of saying the baby? Don't you want to address it as a boy or girl?" TC asked, shoving fries in his mouth.

Jordan watched him with a slightly disgusted look on her face. "That takes away the entire mystique of the birth. It's not as fun. Besides, my mom and dad didn't want to find out what they were having until I was born, and I want to do the same."

"But then you get stuck with a gender neutral name."

Jordan's eyes narrowed. "I like my name. And we can think of names for both a girl and boy. I already have an idea for a girl."

"You do? Well, let's hear it. I will object to the name Meredith, especially if you say you're naming her that because of Meredith Grey."

"I still don't understand your issues with Meredith." Jordan muttered under her breath. "No, I was doing some research earlier on one of my breaks at the hospital and I really like the name Avery Grace."

"Avery Grace?"

"Yeah, Avery Grace. Avery means wise and Grace means God's favor. You can't go wrong with a name like that."

TC raised an eyebrow and put a few more fries in his mouth as he thought over the name. "Well, we'll see. I'm sure I can find a better girl's name."

Jordan rolled her eyes and leaned back against her chair. "Good luck with that Callahan. You know my name is pretty kickass." Jordan let out a content smile as she felt the baby kick. "If this baby is a girl, she certainly likes the name." Jordan's smile grew as she saw the disgruntled look on TC's face. "Do you have any baby names? For a girl or a boy?"

"Not necessarily a first name for a boy, but I was thinking Thaddeus for a middle name. Even though Thad would kill me for doing that if he was still here."

Jordan reached across the table and held one of TC's hands in hers. "I think he'd act like he didn't want it, but he'd tell everyone that it was one of the best moments in his life." She squeezed his hand and smiled when she saw a smile grace TC's features.

"And then he'd tell everyone that he forced us into picking that as his middle name." TC said as he started laughing. "He would corrupt our kids, regardless of their name."

Jordan nodded. She was so happy that TC was finally able to talk openly about Thad. The therapy sessions at the hospital had been really helping him and he was finally starting to return to his old self.

"I wish our kids would get to meet their Uncle Thad." TC said. Jordan started rubbing small circles on her expanding stomach as she thought about what life would be like if Thad was still here. "I mean, they're going to have Toph and Janet as their aunt and uncle, but they're the only ones."

"Topher and Janet are going to be good for our kids. And you know your family is going to spoil this baby and any other kids we have."

"Have you talked to your mother about having a baby?"

"No. And I don't plan on it either. I've been on my own for years. As soon as I told her I was going to be a doctor, I was cut off by my whole family. They don't approve of my lifestyle so I'm basically dead to them."

"You don't think your family would want to know that you're going to have a baby."

"T, if they didn't care that I graduated from college or med school or got a job and did all of this on my own, they probably aren't going to care if I'm giving birth. All they can see is that I medically save lives instead of praying that whatever is going on will go away. I've given up hope that they're going to talk to me ever again." Jordan felt tears of frustration spring to her eyes and she hastily wiped them away. "I just don't want to talk about this anymore."

TC got up from his chair and walked over to where Jordan was sitting. He sat in the booth next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Just let it out." he whispered in her ear. Her body heaved with a heavy sob as more tears started to fall.

They sat like that for a few minutes. Jordan sniffed and pressed herself closer to TC, who wiped away her tears. "Sorry, T. I didn't plan on the dramatics."

He kissed the top of her head. "Well, now we're even. I've broken down in front of you and now you broke down in front of me." Jordan looked up at him with a tear stained face and he wiped them away. "We can't be strong all the time."

"Sometimes I forget that."

"Well, try to remember that next time." He gave her another kiss and got up to go back to his side of the booth. He took out his wallet and pulled out a ring, the light from overhead catching it immediately.

"T, what is that?" Jordan asked, her eyes growing wide.

"It's an engagement ring, Jordan. I thought all girls liked jewelry and could identify the basic types."

"I know what it is but why do you have it?"

"In all honesty, I've been carrying it around since you said the annulment was finalized and I've been waiting for the right time to propose…"

"So you're going to propose to me after I have a meltdown at a restaurant?"

"Well, I can do it someplace else, but that'll take the magic right out of it." He looked at the ring he was holding between his fingers. "You know, I've had this ring for years. I bought it right before I went on my first tour in Afghanistan. I was going to give it to you that night, but I just couldn't."

"T—"

"I think we can make it work, you know? We've had so many things thrown at us and we've overcome them all. But I want us to be together, and be a real family, for you, for me, for the baby. I don't want to live another moment without you by my side. So, Jordan Alexander, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

Again, Jordan felt tears spring into her eyes, but for much a different reason. "Oh, T…"

"Is that a good 'Oh, T' or is that a bad 'Oh, T?' Because I can only handle the suspense if it's a good one."

Jordan smiled and nodded her face. "It's good. Yes. Yes, I'll marry you!" She felt more tears start to fall. "Now get down on one knee and ask me again." Jordan's smile widened as TC dropped to one knee and held out the ring. He took her left hand and slid it on her finger. "I love you, TC."

He got up and sat back down next to her in the booth. "I love you too, Jordan." He leaned over and kissed her. He broke the kiss and put one of his hands on her stomach. "Baby, this is a good thing. Give me and Mommy a celebratory kick." He held his hand there and waited for the baby to kick, finally feeling one after a few minutes.

Jordan looked at her watch and sighed. "We should start heading to the hospital. It's starting to get late and there's going to be a lot of traffic with the game and there's a storm brewing."

"Oh come on, Jordan, don't you think we can play hooky today? We just got engaged. I think Ragosa would understand."

Jordan raised an eyebrow as she looked for the waiter. "Have you met Ragosa? He's still upset that Scott and I didn't work out. He gives you death glares every time you talk to me. He's not going to give us the night off when there's a lot of people coming into the hospital because of the storm."

"Hey, have you noticed that things always happen to us when it storms?"

"Not every time it storms."

"But for most of them there's been something that happens. Do you think something happens for this one?"

"Well, we got engaged. Hopefully that's the only thing that happens to us tonight."

-X-

"So, how do we go about telling people we're engaged?" TC asked when they pulled up to the hospital.

Jordan sighed. "That's the thing…I don't really want people to find out yet. Don't get me wrong, I love that we're engaged, and I want to celebrate it with our coworkers, but I'm just not prepared for people to know. Especially since I still need to get used to the fact."

"You still need to get used to the fact?"

"Well, I just got engaged, I'm having a baby in a few months…it's just a lot to take in when just a few months ago I was married to someone else." She twisted her ring around her finger. "But I don't think I should have to take this off during work. And if people ask me about it, I'll tell them the truth."

TC pulled Jordan closer to him and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Sounds like a plan to me, love."

The two of them walked into the hospital, completely not surprised that it was already filling with patients. The brute of the storm wasn't expected to hit San Antonio until the end of their shift, but it was already getting fairly dicey outside.

"Looks like we're in for a long night." Jordan said, surveying what was going on in the hospital. Her hand dropped to her stomach and she started rubbing small circles on her stomach.

"Am I allowed to say I want you sticking to broken bones?" TC asked gently. Last time he'd suggested Jordan take it easy during a shift, he got chewed out by Jordan and was on the couch for two nights.

"I think you may be right this time." Jordan said as she kept rubbing her stomach. "I'll go talk to Nurse Ramos and make sure that Ragosa knows too." She looked around the hospital. "It's going to be a long night." Jordan started to walk away but TC gently tugged on her arm. "Did you forget something?"

"I love you." TC said, pulling Jordan closer to him so he could kiss her. "Have a good shift."

Jordan smiled and walked over to the nurses' station. TC watched her walk and smiled to himself, thinking he was the luckiest man in the world.

-X-

"How's it going?" TC asked Jordan as he was waiting for another patient to arrive from the scene.

She looked up from where she was sitting at the nurses' station and sighed. "I just wish I could be doing more, you know?"

"Well, you're mending bones and carrying our baby. I think you're doing just fine." TC said with a smile. He wrote something on a patient's chart and handed it to one of the nurses. "How is baby Callahan doing?"

"Kicking up a storm."

"Doctor Alexander, here's the x-rays for your patient in room two." one of the nurses said, handing her the x-rays.

Jordan took the films out of the envelope and sighed. "Page ortho for me. If no one can operate on it, put it in a brace until someone can." She smiled at the nurse and turned her attention back to TC. "So, I was thinking…"

"I don't like the sound of that."

Jordan gave TC a look. "We need to paint the nursery at some point. The baby is going to be here sooner than we think."

"Well, I'll get to work on that. But you know, it would be easier to paint a nursery if we knew what we were having."

"Not going to happen, T. We're waiting it out." Jordan looked out the main entrance. "Looks like your patient's here."

-X-

"Alright, everyone!" Ragosa said, gathering everyone up at the end of their shift. "Once again, you all have done a bang up job getting patients in and out of the emergency room. It's been a rough night, especially with the storm, but you all managed to pull through. Thanks for all the hard work." He started clapping and everyone followed suit.

"You ready to go home?" TC asked Jordan who was basically falling asleep in her chair.

She looked up at him sleepily. "Is that a good idea? The storm is going to get worse."

"We'll be fine. I'll drive, probably a little over the speed limit, and we'll be home soon. Then we can get some sleep."

"Sleep sounds great." Jordan said, pushing herself up off the chair. "I don't know why I'm the one who's so tired. I didn't work as much as you did." She leaned against TC's shoulders in an effort to stand up and walk at the same time.

He wrapped his arm around Jordan and the two of them walked out to the parking lot. TC helped Jordan get into the car and went around to the other side and climbed in. He put the key in the ignition and started the drive back to their house in the middle of the storm.

"So, I did give some thought to names while I was working." TC said, turning to look over at Jordan. "If it's a boy, which I'm sure it is, I was thinking we should name him Colin and have his middle name be Thaddeus. And also, you were talking about name meanings, and Thad's name meant heart."

Jordan let out a small chuckle. "That's ironic."

"I thought so too. But I really like the name. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds like a great name. What do you think about Avery Grace if it's a girl?"

"See, that's the thing Jordan, I'm convinced it's going to be a boy."

Jordan turned towards him and glared. "Did you call the doctor and ask?"

"No, of course not." TC said honestly. "It's just a gut reaction." He turned his attention towards Jordan as he kept driving. "I promise you I don't know the sex of our baby. I'm in the dark as much as you are."

"Well that's good." Jordan said. She turned her attention back towards the road and gasped. "T, look out!"

TC turned his attention back to the road and saw there was debris from fallen trees all over roads. He swerved to miss them and started grumbling. "You think they'd have them cleared out of the way by now."

"I know, T. It's a travesty." Jordan said. "Hey, that car behind us is driving awfully close to us."

TC looked in the rearview mirror and saw Jordan was right. "What the hell?"

Just then, the car that was behind them smashed into their bumper and sent them flying forward. TC and Jordan's car hit one of the fallen tree branches and sent them spinning off the road.

When they stopped, TC blinked a few times to get his bearings. "Well, that was a close one, wasn't it, Jordan?" TC asked. When he didn't hear from her, he looked over and saw she was slumped over in the seat and was bleeding from her forehead. "Jordan?" he asked again. He reached over and tried to put her head upright. As soon as he let it go, her head flopped right back to where it was. "Oh God, oh God, oh God. Please don't do this."

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


End file.
